


Give Me LiberTea or Give Me Decaf

by DragonEyez



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Nobody's straight let's just go with that, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Characters, ace John Laurens, and most are trans, i know theres a million of these but i dont care, nonbinary characters - Freeform, qpps, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop au filled with various caffeinated hi-jinks and polyamory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh For Frappe's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This au will be mostly centered around the coffee shop because I have a lot of experience working in coffee shops, and none in with being in university. Peggy and Lafayette are both nonbinary, Angelica is a trans woman, and Alex is a trans man. Lafayette and Alex are adopted siblings under the Washingtons because that's basically what happened irl let's be honest.
> 
> Don't know how often I'll be able to post because of how little spare time I have.
> 
> Comments, input, and corrections are always welcome!

There was a reason Alex Hamilton wasn’t allowed to work the register during day shifts and he had no idea why Aaron continued to stick him there for nights. On three separate occasions, Alex had terrified customers with his intense facial expressions/loud voice/both and his manager had been requested for “horrendous customer service and rudeness.” That had been bad. Charles “Call Me Charlie” Lee had threatened to fire him if it ever happened again. And that was all just the day shift. Tonight, Alex was stressed, sleep-deprived, and his binder was making him sore because he’d been wearing it too long (even though Lafayette constantly lectured him about it). Really not the best night to be interacting with the Valued Patrons of LiberTea™. 

Around 8:30, the bell above the door rang and Alex sighed and looked up from his notebook, putting on his best fake smile. 

“Hi, welcome to LiberTea, can I take your order?”

In walked two of the best looking people Alex had seen in his (admittedly short) life. There was a dark-haired girl in a blue hoodie and jeans, and next to her, a slightly taller boy with dark curly hair. As they got closer to the counter, Alex noticed too that the girl’s eyes seemed to pull him in almost and her friend had freckles just everywhere.  
They both read the menu for a minute, and then Freckles looked at him with a slight grin. 

“So you’re called ‘LiberTea’, but there’s not any tea at the menu.” Mentally, Alex counted down from ten while slowly exhaling from his nose. Why did people always feel the need to bring it up?

“We used to be supplied by King’s Tea but recently we stopped buying from them after they jacked the prices up to a ridiculous amount. So no. We don’t have any tea.” Freckles held up his hands in a peace gesture. 

“Hey I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to be a dick about it. I can respect that. We’re always looking for a coffee shop with principles.” Blue nodded earnestly; neither of them were being sarcastic. 

“Well you’ve found the right place. So can I take your orders now?” 

“Oh yeah sorry. Can I get a Red Eye with 3 pumps of caramel and room?” 

Alex winced. “Long night?” That much sugar and caffeine on a Wednesday night? Had to be.

“Haha yeah man, you have no idea. Hey, what do you want?” That was directed at his friend (girlfriend?). 

“Can I get a peppermint mocha frap? Please and thanks.”

“Who the hell orders blended drinks in the middle of a New York winter?!” He blurted, then clapped the hand holding the sharpie over his mouth. Instead of getting angry, his two customers started laughing. 

“See, I told you! I told you it’s weird!” Freckles teased.

“Hey, let me live my life! I don’t bother you about your drinks, leave mine alone.”

“I am so sorry about that,” Alex apologized as he rang up the total. “I’ll get those drinks right to you.” He went on autopilot as he pulled shots and measured syrups and powders. 

“Here you go and here’s the half and half.” Freckles muttered a thank you under his breath as he added cream until the coffee was almost white. Alex whistled. 

“You want some coffee in all that cream and sugar?” Freckles just stuck his tongue out at him (Alex’s heart did- Something) and handed back the carton. 

“In the words of the drink freak next to me ‘let me live!’” 

“Thank you so much again and have a great night!” Blue said to Alex effectively ignoring her companion’s dig. They both dropped money in the tiny battered bucket LiberTea called a tip jar and walked out into the night arm in arm with their drinks. The tiny barista watched them go and then went back to his notebook.


	2. Thanks A Latte For Nothing, Herc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is very awkward, Hercules is amused, and the others just want their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank procrastination for two chapters in one day!

The next week, the pair was back again and Alex was Absolutely Not Pleased At The Fact (even if he’d waxed poetic about them for 20 minutes when he and Lafayette had gone out for drinks).  
“Hey! You’re back!” He exclaimed. 

“Yep. It’s because of the stupendous customer service we got last week.” Blue winked at him. 

“Ham who’re you- oh hey customers!” Alex grinned when Hercules came out of the backroom. “And I know you! Baby Schuyler and Turtle! Me and Alex go to school with y’all!” 

This was news to Alex, who recognized neither of them. “We do?”

Blue answered first. “We’re both freshers this year. I’m getting my BSW. This one-” she gently hip-checked Freckles. “-is working himself to death, Pre-med and Poli Sci.”

“Oh hey, I’m Poli Sci too. Maybe we share some classes?”  
“Maybe,” Freckles drawled. “I’m in Washington’s Intro to American Gov and Politics.”

“I’m in that class too. Wonder why I’ve never seen you before. I mean I would definitely remember your face if I had.”  
“Dunno. I usually sit in the back. Wait, your name is Alex? Oh my god, you’re the guy who completely took over the discussion last month!”

Alex winced at the memory. It wasn’t like he’d _tried_ to dominate the lecture, but fucking TJ had opened his mouth and it had spiraled out of control from there. At least he had the decency to look sheepish about it now. 

“I admit to my part in it but oh my God I hate TJ so much. If this were the 18th Century I’d challenge him to a duel or something. Or at the very least declare a blood feud. But that wouldn’t work out to well since apparently he and Gilly are friends and-” Herc clapped his hand over Alex’s mouth with a laugh. 

“Bro I don’t think they want to hear about your life’s desire to fight everything under the sun. Take their orders and move on before Mr. Compromise gets off the phone and writes you up for slacking.” 

Alex made a face and licked Herc’s hand in retaliation.”

“Ew gross what are you, 5?”

“Boy I might be.” He shot back.

Freckles and Blue had sat through the last 5 minutes in amused silence and didn’t seem to mind at all that Alex only just remembered that he was only their to take down their drinks ~~and their numbers~~. 

“Same as last week?” He asked. Blue smiled at him and replied with a “yeah please.” She handed him the money, Hercules made the drinks, Alex handed them the drinks, they tipped, and he watched them walk away from him again. 

Alex sighed and Hercules shot him a knowing look.


	3. Lafayette Banned Coffee From This Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is no coffee because Lafayette Banned it, Alex needs a break, and Hercules can't shake an unfortunate joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and that means I have time to actually type this up! This chapter's pretty short, but the next one introduces some of my personal favorites. Thanks for being patient with me!

“DUDE!” Hercules yelled as he ran into Alex and Lafayette’s shared room. 

“WHAT?!” The siblings yelled back at the same time. 

“Angelica’s throwing a party!” Lafayette automatically shut their book and looked up.

“Seriously?” 

“Hell yeah!” 

Alex vaguely remembered Angelica. She’d gone drinking with him, Lafayette, and Herc at the beginning of the year. She was great, but he hadn’t seen her since. Since she was a junior like Hercules, there really wasn’t convenient way to hang out outside of the one occasion. 

“What’s so great about Angelica’s parties?” Alex asked, not looking up from his laptop. He had three essays due within the month and he wanted to get them done sooner rather than later. 

Hercules gasped dramatically and probably clapped his hand  
over his heart as well. “Lafayette, what have you been telling this boy?”

“Apparently not the important parts of university life. It’s on the list I wrote you Alexander. 1) Don’t get into it with TJ anymore 2)Do NOT let the Reynolds into your dorm and 3)Always ALWAYS go to Angelica’s parties because she throws the best ones.”

“Mmm.” Alex made a noncommittal noise at the reminder of the List.

“Is that up on Docs?” Lafayette asked, suddenly switching the topic.  
“Yeah, why- hey!” His sibling had slammed the laptop closed and tossed it onto their bed. 

“Break time, mon petit lion. You will work yourself to exhaustion and get a fever. Again. You need to relax and have some fun.” 

“Yeah, man. We’ll go out, get smashed, and dance to really loud bad music. Maybe even get laid, who knows?”

“I don’t know Herc,” Alex smirked and shared a glance with Lafayette. “I don’t think horses will be allowed at the party.”

Lafayette started laughing as Hercules yelled “Stop saying that I fuck horses Alexander oh my fucking god let me LIVE.” Alex and Lafayette fell onto the floor, laughing the more Herc yelled. Eventually, it died out and Herc came and joined them. 

“Alright, I’ll take a break.” 

Hercules and Lafayette tiredly cheered and high-fived.


	4. Breve Is the Soul of Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Schuyler Sisters work work, Alex finally gets somewhere, Peggy is indeed a badass, and there's a Thing.

Saturday night Herc, Lafayette, and Alex all showed up at the small house that Angelica apparently shared with her siblings. They walked in and Hercules immediately ditched the others to join a group of people he knew, leaving Lafayette and Alex to their own devices. 

“Alright little brother, I’m going to go get a drink and find somebody or somebodies to dance with. This is me throwing your out of the nest you fledgling frosh. Find your wings.” 

“Oh my god I’m going to die.” Alex muttered as Lafayette vanished. He moved to one of the walls out of the way of the mass of people in the middle of the improvised dance floor. It wasn’t that Alex wasn’t social, it was just that he needed some time to adjust to the situation. There was a _lot_ happening.

After 10 minutes of ~~hiding~~ observing, Alex still felt uncomfortable. _Why did I agree to come this was a mistake maybe I can slip out through the back and go home?_

“You look like someone who’s never satisfied.” Angelica sidled up next to him and handed him a bottle of water. 

“Is that right?” He smiled at her, grateful for the (slightly) familiar face.

“Mmhmm. Here, come with me,” She held out a hand and he took it hesitantly. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“I’m about to change your night.” She dragged him around the perimeter of the dance floor and stopped right in front of-

“Blue and Freckles!” Alex exclaimed. Sure enough, his two new favorite customers were in front of him. 

“Meet Eliza Schuyler and John Laurens. And this is Alex Hamilton. ” She said with a flourish. 

“Schuyler?”

“My sister.”

“Well our meetings must be fated because this is the third time we’ve run into each other and I don’t believe in coincidence.” This addressed to the pair in front of him. 

Angelica smiled, looking all too pleased with herself and then waved. “Well, I’ll leave you all to it.” Alex shifted awkwardly for a moment before turning to John.

“Herc called you ‘Turtle’ and I need the story now.” “Turtle” groaned and buried his face in Eliza’s shoulder. “One time!” was the only thing that Alex could make out. Eliza’s laugh at whatever he said was bright.

“So earlier in the year, we went to a frat party apparently it was your friend Hercules’ frat, right? Well John here is a lightweight (“Am not!”) and he drinks maybe two Sam Adams and is gone. He goes on this really long winded lecture about the differences between turtles and tortoises and how he’s offended that anybody confuses the two. For like an _hour_ this goes on oh it was the funniest thing.”

“What _is_ the main difference between turtles and tortoises, then?” Alex was genuinely interested now. John lifted his head and smiled a little, still flushed red from embarrassment.

“Tortoises don’t have feet built for swimming and can completely retract their heads into their shells. Turtles are the opposite. Also, did you know that turtles are thought to be one of the oldest species on the planet? Like, older than sharks?”  
Alex whistled impressed. “That’s pretty old, man. Old as balls.”

“You see!” Eliza pointed (or tried to anyway) at John. “Turtle!”

“Shut up!”

“So, Eliza, do you have any other mystery siblings hanging around here tonight?”

“Just one but I don’t know- oh wait over there! PEGGY!” 

A few people looked around, but only one came over. Peggy was rocking a yellow leather jacket that looked like it’d come straight out of the 80s but it worked. 

“Hey! What’s up?”

“Pegs, this is Alex. Alex, this is Peggy, the baby of the family.”

“Nice to meet you!” The song changed to a louder one and Alex had to yell slightly to be heard. 

“Nice to meet you too! What year are you?” 

“Freshman. You?”

“I took a year of to study between high school and college.”

“What are studying?”

“How to be a badass. MMA fighting.” 

“Damn fam,” Alex laughed. “I’ll make sure to stay on your good side. What are your pronouns, by the way?”

“Ze/hir. What about you?” 

“He/him.” Eliza spoke up.

“If Angelica were here we could do the Thing.”

“The Thing?” Alex asked. 

“Oh yeah the Thing!” John exclaimed.

“What Thing?” He hated feeling out of the loop.

“Oh, just a Thing.” Peggy was _not_ being helpful, and ze had a big smile on hir face that told Alex he wouldn’t find out what the Thing was until it actually happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is actually split into two parts because it was getting onto 4 pages and I wasn't anywhere close to closing it. It's also a bot more dialogue heavy than my other chapters, too, which was a bit difficult to write because I was worried about things getting lost. 
> 
> Peggy Schuyler was a historical bamf who had nerves of steel and sadly died young of disease and I stand by my characterization in this story, especially since it's so hard to find information on her life.
> 
> Look forward to more soon and thanks for reading!


	5. Macchiato More Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamiza bonding. Dassit.

“The Thing’s not really that big a deal,” Peggy confided in him. “A friend of Eliza’s acquaintance Herc, Lafayette I think?, made it up for us a while ago.”

“Lafayette’s my sibling!” Alex exclaimed; John and Eliza both raised their eyebrows at the same time.

“No way, really?”

“Yeah, and we dorm together this year too.”

“That’s great. I really like sharing the house with Peggy and Angelica. I don’t know what I’d do otherwise.” gushed Eliza. Peggy laughed and hugged Eliza.

“Love you too, sis. I gotta go now, though. I think I see Sally waving me over.” 

Alex watched hir leave, and then turned back to the other two to continue the conversation.

“What about you, John? You have any family hidden away on campus?”

“I hope not,” he joked (but for just a second it didn’t seem like a joke). “All my fam’s back in South Carolina. I am a single pringle up here.” Eliza snorted at that and gently elbowed him. 

“Sorry, I am the broken piece at the bottom of the can with several other pieces that are all hanging out up here.”

“Thank you.” 

The song changed again right as Eliza began to say something else, and this one was even louder than the last. Eliza rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.  
“I can’t take it any more. If we’re going to keep talking, let’s go upstairs. We kept it roped off after what happened during the summer.”

“Do I even want to know what happened over the summer?” Alex asked. Eliza made a face that answered the question. “Just follow me.”

She opened the baby gate on the first step and motioned for John to close it behind them. Eliza lead the way to into a relatively simple room. Ther walls were a warm cream, the bedspread light blue, and a few posters from various school functions. What Alex noticed most was the abundance of pictures around the room of the three Schuylers and even a couple of more recent ones of her and John. Even if Eliza hadn’t brought him here herself, Alex feels like he would have known this was her room automatically. They all clambered onto the bed and sat in a sort of lopsided triangle.

“There, now we can all chat instead of shout.” She beamed.

“Awesome. We can all make each other friendship bracelets and braid hair now too!” John rolled his eyes, but then broke character by laughing. 

“This is a great way to kick off winter break. Y’all got any plans for the holidays?”

“Angelica, Peggy, and I are all going upstate to stay with Dad for Christmas and then come back for New Years.”

“I’m going back to South Carolina.” John made a face.

“Not that excited, huh?” 

“My pops and I don’t get on. He’s a racist, homophobic, misogynistic scumbag and I’m, well, me. So… I’ll probably ditch and go up to the Schuylers’ as soon as it’s the 26th.  
I can only handle so many microaggressions and blatant hate speech directed at me and people like me before saying something that gets my college funding taken away.”

Alex winced in sympathy and patted John’s knee. “That’s awful I’m sorry. Hope you stay safe and things aren’t so bad this year. When do you leave?”

“Wednesday, _ugh_. At least my other siblings will be there and we can all suffer together. Anyways, where are you headed?”

“Lafayette and I are staying in New York. George rents an apartment in the city for when he teaches and Martha’s coming up this year.”

“George and Martha… Washington?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re hanging out with our teacher for the holidays?”

Alex smacked his forehead. “Oh, yeah I never told y’all it never came up. The Washingtons are my and Lafayette’s adopted parents. They fostered us and then adopted before we turned 18.” 

“That’s really neat, Alex.” Eliza smiled at Alex, while a smile spread across John’s face.

“Bro, how did you not get chewed the fuck out for that stunt where you tried to talk for like 6 hours?” Alex’s face flushed at the reminder.

“1) the subject was important okay and 2) he had a lot on his plate. Doesn’t matter though, because Lafayette reminded him at Thanksgiving and then I get chewed out then.” 

John laughed at that. “That’s great.”

The conversation moved on from there and the trio jumped from topic to topic. Alex lost track of the time as the three swapped stories and told (horrendous) jokes. No one knew how much time had passed until John checked his watch and mutter a quiet “madre de dios.”

“It’s like 2AM, y’all.”

“Damn,” Eliza yawned. “I think by now the party should be finishing. Angelica should start kicking people out soon if she hasn’t already, and I’m beat.”

John stretched and agreed. “Do you think the couch will be free?” was what he meant to say. But whether it was due to comfort or exhaustion, his southern drawl became much more noticeable and all the words seem to run together. Alex smiled a little and then remembered his friends. 

“I gotta go find Gily and Herc and get them home alright.” 

“We’ve been having such a good time and I don’t want it to end,” Eliza pouted. “but I need to sleep even if Non-Stop over here doesn’t.”

“Alright alright I can take a hint (John snorted) I’m out! See ya when I see ya, kay?” 

Alex left the room feeling light, even if he was dead tired and his binder was digging into his ribs in a way that was quickly becoming painful. He wandered downstairs to see that Angelica was indeed giving people the boot. 

“Hey, Angelica! You seen Lafayette or Herc?” She turned to look at him and pointed towards the kitchen. “Thanks!”

In the kitchen, he found Lafayette sitting on the floor drinking a glass of water. 

“Quoi d'neuf, Lafayette?”

“I danced until I could dance no more and then I sat. And here you find me, frère. Hercules went out for more fun about, oof, an hour ago I think? Promised to call later though. I’m a bit drunk.”

“Just a bit?” 

“Oui. Have you seen my coat by the way? It’s time to leave, Angelica’s yelling.”

Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged off the outer coat that he’d been comfortably wearing. “You let me wear it, remember? C’mon, let’s go.”

“Merci.” They stood up, wobbling a bit, and took the coat from Alex. As soon as Lafayette had pulled on the thick coat, the pair made their way outside, waving goodbye to Angelica as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Day After Christmas miracle! I finally got a chapter typed up! This one's not that good in my opinion, and I'm sorry for that, but writer's block is hell. 
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, the principle ship is getting more than 10 minutes of interaction!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel like this should've been mentioned earlier, but all the characters in this are musical adaptation, not old white people version, and due to that, there'll be more nods to them being poc. 
> 
> Will be attempting to weave more spanish into dialogue, and french as well. HOWEVER, I speak no percent french and would greatly appreciate any corrections in the comments when I inevitably fuck it up. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter, the upcoming chapters will be a lot more dialogue heavy, I believe.


	6. AmericaNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.
> 
> Hello, this chapter is extreeeemely late, sorry about that. I actually meant to have this up on the first, but between my birthday and scrambling to finish assignments last minute, that didn't happen. To make up for the lateness of this chapter, though, I'm already halfway through the next one and it'll go up some time this weekend.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, and thanks for your patience!

AmericaNO

Alex’s first waking thought was _oh my fucking goodness I’ve died._ His mouth felt like it’d been stuffed with cotton balls and his eyes were glued shut. _What time is it? Just gotta move a little to check the time._ After much deliberation, he finally convinced himself to roll over and grab his phone off the floor.

“¡Mierda!”

Any trace of sleep that had clung to Alex’s brain cleared as he realized just how long he’d slept. His sibling looked up from their book and grinned. “Bonjour. Enjoy sleeping for once?”

“Ugh, Lafayette! Why didn't you wake me up?” They snorted and put down their book.

“Yes, hello, good morning to you as well I slept fantastically and my hangover was managed I am fine!”

“I'm sorry. I'm glad your is fine. How long did you sleep?”

“I woke up about an hour or two ago. Herc and I went for waffles. As for why I did not wake you, you hardly ever sleep and it would have been a crime against humanity to wake you. Plus, it's a Sunday, you have shit to do, right? Right. So chill.”

They were right, and Alex knew it too. He conceded and sat up. “Alright, fair enough. Do you want to come with me to go get some food? I'm hungry.”

Lafayette let out an overly dramatic sigh before smiling. “Sure, let's get going.”

“Lemme get dressed first though, yeah?” Alex quickly grabbed whatever clothes were closest to him off the ground and pulled them on, checking to make sure he had his wallet and _fuck where's my coat? And my scarf? And gloves?_

“Alexander you delicate tropical flower, you were not built for the cold.” Lafayette teased from the doorway. “Casse-toi, Laf.” _found them!_ “Alright let's go fam.”

“Finally. That only took half a forever. Maybe if you hung all of your shit up after you took it off…”

“You seem to forget that I practically dragged your drunk ass all the way home last night-slash-early this morning. Forgive me oh Marquis de organisation for not having everything in its place.”

The pair bickered lightly the whole way to the breakfast place. Alex had missed hanging out with Lafayette, just one on one and without the looming stress of school in the background. Freshman year had left Alex exhausted and overwhelmed, and it was only first semester. Maybe he _should_ have listened to everyone’s advice. Maybe. Regardless, the break was welcome and he was determined to enjoy it. 

By the time the siblings got to their destination, Alex felt frozen solid. Lafayette opened the door and the warm air that washed over Alex almost made him want to cry.

“Gilly, remind me why I ever came to New York I’m going back to Puerto Rico on the next flight out. This is an almost Dante-esque type of cold, worthy of the ninth circle of hell.” He groused as he unwrapped the scarf covering the lower half of his face.

“You have said that every winter for 3 years and yet here you are still. Admit it, you love the charm of the city, even if your constitution is too delicate for the weather.”

“Well there is that.” The conversation stalled as they were seated and handed menus (a novel idea considering they’d been there enough times to be considered regulars at this point). 

“So what are you thinking, Gilly? French toast?” Alex teased.

“I will stab you in the hand with my fork.” Lafayette cautioned.

“Or maybe Belgian waffles?”

“Poor Martha will be so disappointed to find that her tomcat won’t be able to come for dinner this year. You’ll be too busy trying to dig yourself out of your grave.”

“Aw Gilly don’t be like that.”

“Shut up and order your fat crêpes you nasty American.” 

“I’m wounded, Lafayette. How dare you insult both me and my pancakes like that.”

Kelly, a waitress who had been there since before the pair had stumbled across this place, walked over to them, smiling.

“Fancy seeing you two here. Your regular, I’m assuming?”

“And a cup of coffee please.” Alex added.

“S’il vous plâit.” Lafayette smiled back at her and handed over the menus. 

“Plans for the holidays?” She asked as she wrote down the orders (a large plate of pancakes and hashbrowns for Alex, another plate of waffles for Lafayette).

“We’re going to visit our parents for a few days. What about you? Anything exciting?” Lafayette was always better at small talk than Alex.

“Not me. Avery and I plan to keep it lowkey this year. Neither of us really have the money to do anything extravagant, y’know?”

“Mmm, I feel that.” Alex replied. 

“Well, anyways, I’ll take these to the kitchen. Your food’ll be out real soon.” Kelly walked away and Lafayette leaned towards Alex.

“So what did you do last night because I did not see you again until you came to get me.” Alex snorted.

“You mean you didn’t see me in the throng of people after you abandoned me, pendejo?”

“I didn’t _abandon_ you!” Lafayette faked offense. “I left you to make your own friends beyond just being “Lafayette’s little brother. You must make your own way in this world, you tiny tropical flower.”

“I know I know I’m just givin you a hard time. Angelica introduced me to her sister and her sister’s friend and guess who they were.”

“Qui?”

 

“Blue and Freckles.”

“Non!”

“Oui! Eliza Schuyler and John Laurens were my mystery customers. Small world, right?”

 

Lafayette barked out a laugh. “Turtle? That’s funny, I should have known.” Alex pouted.

“Did everyone know who they were except for me?”

“Only because you never take breaks, Alexander. If you abandoned your cave every once in awhile besides for classes and the café, you might meet more people your own age, non? And besides-”

They trailed off suddenly as a random white girl walked over and stared at them expectantly.

“Can I… help you?” Alex’s internal warning bells began to go off.

“I just wanted to say I think your hair looks so neat.”

“Thank you?”

“Can I touch it?” She asked, already sticking a hand out.” Lafayette frowned at that.

“No absolutely not. I am not some animal in a petting zoo.”

The girl got indignant after that. “No need to be so rude, jeez. You could have just said no.” 

Alex snapped at that.

“You literally just walked over here, interrupted the conversation of two strangers and asking them if you could invade their personal space and rub your hand on their head because you find them ‘exotic.’ If this situation had been flipped and they had been the one who did that to you, you would’ve flipped your shit. They’re an actual person, not just some-” 

Lafayette cut him off with a tired look. The girl quickly walked away to a booth that Alex could see held friends waiting to find out what had happened. He forced himself to turn back to his sibling, who looked uncomfortable and tired now.

“I’m really sorry about that but, honestly, what the actual fuck?”

“Leave it, Alex. I’m used to it.”

“But you shouldn’t have to be! We’re not fuckin interactive exhibits!”

“I know, ami. I _know_. However, I don’t want that to spoil our meal. Let’s forget about it and move on. Do you want to hear about what Hercules did last night?”

 

“Sure, whatever.”

So Lafayette launched into a story involving Herc, two mice, and a roll of duct tape. But Alex couldn’t focus on it, the mood had been shifted and the moment ruined. The discomfort lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who enjoys sibling bonding time because I do. There'll be some more in the next chapter as well, plus more coffee shop. Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always welcome.
> 
> I also have a tumblr (after much deliberation) and can be found there at http://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/ if you want to reach me there instead.


	7. Caramel B(ur)rulAYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is unfairly quick, makeup is on fleek, Portal ensues, and the dispassionate New York Senator makes a cameo
> 
> \-----
> 
> Again this is a more dialogue-heavy chapter. I'm trying to keep it easy to keep track of but if the lines are too hard to follow please let me know so I can fix it

Lafayette nudged Alex on their way home. 

“Do you want to go to a ticket lottery? I think that either Fun Home or Les Mis is playing right now.”

Alex checked his phone and saw it was almost 7. “We could go tomorrow, I think we missed today’s.”

“Mmm true. Night in?”

“That sounds nice. What do you suggest?”

“Well, Hercules got me Portal 2 as an early gift and I do have my make-up palette.” Alex quickly understood what they were suggesting.

“Make-over and Portal?” Just us?”

“Oui, I even have foundation that will match you this time.”

“Fantastic.”

“I’ll text Herc and let him know that it’s ‘Sibling Bonding Night’ and to, how do you say, buzz off for the night.”

Alex snorted at that. “Why do you say ‘how you say’ when you know how you say. You how you say better than most native English speakers at this point.” Lafayette smiled widely at that.

“I do it for the aesthetic.”

“Oh my God shut UP!” Alex laughed, drawing the attention of several passerbys. “Come on, you psuedo-hipster, let’s go get pretty.”

“I am not a hipster I am French and I am _wounded_ that you would even suggest that.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“My funky European accent is real.”

“ _Or_ have you been lying to me for the last 3 years?”

“The world may never know, mon petit lion.”

They winked and then sped up a little so that Alex had to break out into an almost-jog. This was definitely unfair, because not only were they taller than him, but they were also wearing the platform boots that added even more height.

“You are the worst!” He puffed.

“I’m sorry I cannot hear you from all the way ahead of you. You’ll have to catch up to me if you want to say something!”

Alex cursed under his breath and tried to catch up with the lanky Frenchperson.

\---

“Ow! Okay, Gilly, you’re gonna have to do this for me because I keep stabbing myself in the eye with the wand.”

“Give it here before you poke your eye out, cher.” 

Alex eagerly gave over the offending object and sat still as Lafayette leaned in close and expertly applied the mascara.

“You’re just like a fucking wizard at this, I’m a bit jealous.”

“You should practice more, and then maybe one day you’ll be on my level. Maybe.”

“Why are you so rude to me what did I ever do to you?”

“Would you like an itemized list or a spoken anthology?” Lafayette deadpanned.

“That hurts.”

“So did my face when you when you promised to back me up in that fight and then bailed on me.”

“That was two years ago when will you let it go? It was one time!”

“Remember Sam Seabury?” Alex jerked away.

“Hey that was different it was-”

“Two years ago,” interjected Lafayette with a smirk. “let it go.” They knew they’d won; check and mate.

“Fight me you baguette.”

“Hush and let me finish your eyes.” 

Alex complied and before he knew it, they announced “done!” and pulled away, nodding in approval. “Looks good, wanna see?”

“Sure, hand me the mirror please?” 

Lafayette handed over the small compact mirror off the floor and Alex checked his face. The eyeliner wasn’t crooked, which was impressive, the eyeshadow blended, and the lipstick unsmudged.

“Que guapo, ¿no? I look good.”

“You say that like it’s a surprise.” Lafayette teased.

“Tch, no it’s not.”

“Mmmhmmm, sure. But anyway, come here, let’s take a picture and send it to Hercules to let him know what a good time we’re having.” They scooted over to Alex’s side and opened ClickTalk before taking a quick selfie and saving it.

“Wanna start setting up the game while I send this?”

Alex acquiesced and grabbed both his own and Lafayette’s laptops. He opened Steam and loaded the games (an admittedly slow process).

“I have dibs on Chel this time!” Lafayette called after him.

“Alright. You almost done?”

“Oui, Hercules is sad that he’s not allowed to come over and join us.”

“Tell I say ‘sucks to suck’ and that he can join us the minute he becomes a de Lafayette or a Hamilton.”

“Sent. And now we play.”

Lafayette joined Alex on his bed and retrieved his laptop. The game began and the launched into the story. Alex lost track of the time as the pair lost themselves in the twists and puzzles of the different floors. Eventually, though, they got to a point where neither of the two cpuld figure out a solution after multiple attempts and they agreed to take a break. Lafayette stretched.

“Il est quelle heure?”

“Vingt-deux et quart.”

“Merde.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Burgers?”

Lafayette yawned and then flashed Alex a thumbs up. The two went through the struggle of bundling up in a thousand different layers and then left the dorms again. Apparently, they weren’t the only ones with the idea to head out late, because they ran into someone else at the elevator.

“Aaron Burr! Sir! How are you tonight?” Aaron winced and put up his fake smile.

“Hello Alexander. Lafayette.”

“Bonsoir, Burr.” Replied Lafayette cooly.

“Where are you headed?” Alex asked eagerly. Lafayette watched Alex morph into an overexcited puppy, eager to get on Burr’s good side still.

“I’m going out to meet my… friend.”

“Do I know them?”

“Probably not.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I look forward to working with you tomorrow! I’ve got the day shift until Lafayette and I leave!” 

“That’s great.” Burr said it like he actually meant it this time, which made Alex smile even wider.

“Will you be coming into work like that,” he gestured to his face. “tomorrow as well?” Alex was confused for a moment before remembering the makeup.

“I might, I don’t know. Fuck the gender binary, right? Why is it when cis guys wear makeup it’s ‘progressive,’ but when trans masc people do it we’re ‘not really trans?’ We should be able to do it too.” When Alex said “we,” he motioned between himself and Burr.

Aaron’s face fell momentarily before offering a noncommittal shrug.

“You can do whatever you want. Personally, I find it invalidating. But that’s why you’ll be the game-changer.”

The elevator came and Burr looked relieved.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander.”

“Till then, Mr. Burr Sir.”

Lafayette waited for the doors to close before speaking.

“Well that was a bit of a backhanded (is that the right term?) at the end there, huh.”

“Yeah that was the right one, and I guess. That’s just how he is, though. He straddles the line, and yeah, it’s a bit infuriating, but one day he might actually take a stand for something.”

“The day that happens, I’ll give you $40.”

“Shake on it.” 

Lafayette pressed elevator call button before turning to Alex and firmly shaking his hand. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior year is rough, fam, and I pity anyone else that has to go through it currently or in the future.
> 
> Yes this chapter is late, no I won't make any more excuses, it just happens.
> 
> Aaron Burr is in this, and trans as well. The more I write this, the more I'm leaning towards almost everyone being trans in this story because as a queer trans poc, I personally need more of that in my life, and I'm sure some of y'all do as well. So yeah, that's a thing.
> 
> Again, I don't speak French so please correct me when I make mistakes because I'm getting all of this from Google.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! I want to talk to y'all so hmu if you want.
> 
> My tumblr is theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	8. In To Steep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets up way too early, Burr is pleasant, and Charles Lee is a dick

The next morning, Alex wanted to cry when his alarm went off. Lafayette yelled at him to “turn the damn thing off so normal people could sleep” in sleep-slurred French. He complied, wincing as he got out of bed and his feet touched the cold floors. Wary of disturbing Lafayette further, he shoved his laptop into a his backpack and grabbed a towel along with his clothes so he could take a quick shower. After a moment of deliberation, he also grabbed the eyeliner from where it had been left on the floor the previous night. He left the room, padding silently down the hall to the showers. Good thing about winter break was the fact that almost everyone was gone, which meant he didn’t have to bo as on guard as he normally was; didn’t have to wake up Lafayette to come with him for safety or wake ridiculously early to avoid everyone. The fear of public showers was alleviated for break. 

He hopped through the shower and dressed as quickly as possible to avoid freezing. Alex then turned to mirror and stuck his tongue out in concentration, trying to wing the eyeliner decently. In the end, it turned out alright, not a masterpiece, but definitely nice.

Alex wasn’t thrilled to be leaving the warmth of the dorms, but he was motivated by reminding himself that there would be coffee and pastries in his future. The walk over to LiberTea felt like an eternity in the cold, though, and he almost slipped on ice twice. Burr was manning the register already by the time Alex finally walked through the door.

“You’re early!” Alex exclaimed in surprise. Burr was the type to show up exactly on the dot, never early nor late.

“How observant of you.” Burr drawled in response.

“Hush, it’s too early for sarcasm. Is Lee here yet? I thought he was shift manager today.”

“No, Lee is not here yet. Please don’t try anything with him today, alright? I’d like today to be an Alexander-drama Free Day.” Alex stuck his tongue out as a Very Mature Response. Despite what Burr seemed to think, Alex did _not_ start anything, Lee did. Alex loved this coffee shop and so he did his best whenever Lee, a senior, tried to rile him up by constantly talking shit about about everything and everyone, including Washington. Shaking that train of thought, he made his way past Aaron Burr (sir) and went to the back to hang his bag, retrieving a notebook before returning. 

“Have you started the carafes yet? And hand me a large hot cup, please?”

“Didn’t start them yet, I didn’t know if we were pre-brewing today since it’s break.”

“The students may be gone, but the Monday morning rush will still come in since the working crowd doesn’t go on break. Unless you wanna do a fuckton of pour overs, you should start the carafes.”

“Mm. You can go ahead and start them then, if you’re so certain we’ll need to.”

Alex reached in the mini fridge and grabbed the bottle of sweetened condensed milk, carefully measuring it into the bottom of the cup and then emptying a canister of coffee beans into the grinder. “You can do it since a) you were here before me and b) I haven’t even have my first cup yet.” He batted his eyelashes for added effect. Burr sighed and moved to set up the giant brewers, leaving Alex to happily continue making his coffee. Should I add shots? What kind of question is that of course I should add shots. 

“Don’t forget, if you use the pour over cup you have to clean it out.” 

“No biggie. Did Mrs. L show up yet?” 

Mrs. Livingston had struck a deal with Pat Henry, the owner, to sell her baked goods in the shop, and was one of the best bakers Alex had ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

“No but she should be here soon, it’s nearly 7.” 

Alex finished making his coffee as Burr switched the brewers on. “How was your meeting with your friend?” 

Burr tensed momentarily. “It was fine. Nice eyeliner.”

“Thank you!”

They struck up a polite banter that skirted around any topics that would start a fight. Alex enjoyed moments like this. They reminded him that he and Burr _were_ friends, despite outward appearances. True to Burr’s word, Nrs. L came in five til 7 with a few boxes of pastries that made their mouths water. The boys rushed to take the boxes of her hands and set wrapped goods on the counters.

“Thanks again, Mrs. L.” Alex smiled at her.

“No problem, kiddo. There’s a few extras for the both of youse, too. Enjoy!” She waved as she left.

“Alex, you want to open?” Burr asked, selecting a cinnamon roll and unwrapping it.

“Yeah sure. Do me a favor and find the cake with the berries?”

“You got it.”

Alex snagged the keys off the counter where Burr had left them and began opening doors and pulling the shades from the windows. The New York bustle that never really seemed to stop had picked up by now and Alex watched all the people pass for a moment before turning around to get to work.

“Is Chuck ever going to show up today?” He groused at Burr.

“Don’t call him that, Alexander. He’ll get here when he gets here.”

“He’s shift manager, though, he’s supposed to be all responsible and shit.” He muttered under his breath. Any more complaints he had were sidetracked by the sound of the bell above the door dinging. 

“So then Yesenia gets home from work early and she knows something’s up because it smells like perfume and sex,” Alex smiled as Daniela and Carla walked up to the counter chatting animatedly. “Just a sec, Carla.” Daniela turned to Burr and ordered two hot lattes with caramel. 

“¡Buenos días, Daniela! Carla!” Called Alex from the espresso machine.

“Ayyy, Alex!” Carla called back. “Okay, Daniela, finish the story.” Daniela continued as she paid Burr.

“So anyway, she yells, ‘Who’s in there with you, Julio?’ and then kicks in the door. Guess who it was.”

“Who?!”

“José from the liquor store!”

 

“¡No me diga!” Alex and Carla said at the same time. He finished the lattes and handed them to the girls. Daniela owned a salon in the Bronx and Carla worked with her. They were one of the highlights of working the daytime shift. Daniela always had a bit of gossip to share that Burr “ignored” and Alex drank up. 

“THanks, Alej. Say, when are you gonna let me chop off this mop?” Daniela pointed at the bun that Alex had pulled his hair into. 

“I think I’m gonna grow it out for a while, actually.” Was the answer.

“Well you know where to go if you ever decide you’re over it. Hasta luego, Alej.” The pair waved cheerfully and left, Daniela already starting on a new story for Carla. After they left, Alex turned to Burr. 

“Those two almost make waking up at the asscrack of dawn worthwhile.” Burr snorted.

“If you say so. Shut up and drink your coffee before the rush starts up.”

“Yes sir!” Alex said mockingly. He did, though, attempt to drink his coffee just a _bit_ faster. A few more customers trickled in; not more than two people could handle.

As time passed and Lee continued to be a no-show, Alex got increasingly irritated. Was he a little salty still about Lee getting promoted over him and then constantly slacking off? Maybe. But as manager, he should fucking be here when, if not before, he and Burr arrive. Alex hated Charles Lee. Not only was he a slacker, but he had spent the whole of first semester bad mouthing Washington because he had failed his class the year before (not through any fault of Washington’s, but because Lee was a pissbaby). Burr was friends with him, for some reason. Mental note to have discussion with my friends being friends with my enemies later. More time passed, and Alex got even more irritated, especially as the rush came in around 9 and the duo was suddenly barraged.

Suddenly, Alex could barely think beyond the mechanics of making and serving drinks. It was only around 11 that the crowd began to dissipate and the boys took a breather. They collapsed at a table with coffees, laying their heads down in sync.

“‘We don’t need to pre-brew’ he said. ‘There won’t be a big enough crowd to necessitate it’ he said.” 

“Shut up. Mads’ coming in around noon for the next shift, so there’s that.”

“What about JJ?” Alex didn’t mind working with JJ, he was chill.

“Didn’t he get fired? Pretty sure Mr. Henry hates his ass. Pretty sure _everybody_ hates his ass.”

“Oh yeah. Fuck. Herc on the schedule?”

“Should be” 

“Gracias por dios.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

There were only a few minutes of rest before the bell rang and an obnoxious voice said “Pardon me, but aren’t you supposed to be _working_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've been writing this section non-stop for a like a week and a half now, and trying to find a stopping point for the chapter was weird. Sorry if it seems like it stops at a weird point.
> 
> I hope you appreciated the cameo, because I've been trying to find a way to stick that in there since I decided that this story was actually going to be a thing.
> 
> Apparently a plot is beginning to form as well, which is a surprise to me, because that's not what I expected this story to have. I am glad to be back in the coffee shop (story wise) because I have more work stories to add "realism" to the story.
> 
> As always, you can reach me at theunwantedpylades.tumblr.com if you want to just chat or see if I'm actually working on this story.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!
> 
> [sidenote] did you know that "Aristotle and Dante" is getting a sequel? Because I am psyched as fuck about this news.


	9. Storm’s a’Brewin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a dick, Charles is also a dick, and Alex is fucked

Alex cursed under his breath and sat up. George Fucking Hanover (the _third_ thank you very _much_ )stood there in all his assholish glory. He was the heir of King’s Tea and had made it his personal mission to harangue LiberTea’s employees ever since it had dropped the company’s product. 

“Union mandated breaks.” Alex deadpanned.

“What can we do for you George?” Burr asked in a much more pleasant tone. He shot Alex his “talk less, smile more” glare in the same instance. Alex fell silent, seething. He hated Hanover’s smug face, but also knew that whatever he said could mean trouble for LiberTea. 

Hanover pursed his lips and snapped at someone outside the door. Sam Seabury came scurrying in, and Alex’s “bullshit meter” rose. 

“Just surveying the _competition_. Father decided that if coffeehouses were going to stop buying from him, he would just distribute directly. We opened a new shop just down the street, actually. Samuel’s here to write an article comparing the two, and currently, it looks like my place will be doing much better. ‘LiberTea is understaffed, empty, and run by unsavory characters who laze about.’” George gestured the line over his head as Sam wrote it down eagerly. 

“Fuck you that’s not true!” Alex exploded, unable to stay silent any more. “We just got done with our morning rush and we’ve been here since 6:30 so you can take your ‘lazy’ and shove it right up your-”

“Alexander!” Burr snapped as George’s eyes lit up like he’d been handed a gift on a silver platter. 

“Employees are also extremely vulgar towards patrons. Please, whatever your name is, keep talking. You’re only digging yourself deeper.” 

Burr smoothly moved in front of Alex and took head of the situation. “Alex, why don’t you refill the water pitcher?” He suggested pointedly. 

Conversation halted until Alex (reluctantly) moved, and then Burr turned back to George with a “customer service” smile. 

“Since entering LiberTea, you have done nothing but stand in the doorway and attack our workplace, insulting both it and its employees, buying nothing. This makes you loiterers, not patrons, and we have a strict policy against loitering. So please, either buy something or leave immediately. If you choose to remain and buy nothing, I have the ability to call people to **remove** you.”

Sam looked concerned at that, shooting a frantic look at George. In turn, George seemed to consider the thinly-veiled threat before sticking his nose even _further_ into the air. 

“I’m leaving now,” He announced. “I’ve spent enough time in this dump to know that it won’t be around for much longer.”

George left with a flourish, Sam scampering after. Aaron sighed before turning to Alex, who had been sullenly filling the water pitchers on the other side of the room. 

“You are not supposed to talk to him, Alexander! Oh my god. He has enough pull and money to _ruin_ us! Not just the shop, but at school, too! Stop hurtling through life long enough to think before you act!”

Alex winced at his friend’s tone. “Look, Burr. I’d rather be divisive than indecisive. Stop being a pushover for two seconds. He’s just pissy because we’re not buying his shitty tea anymore. We can’t let him bully us!” Burr pinched the bridge of his nose.

“All I’m saying is that we have more options if we don’t pick fights at every opportunity. We especially can’t afford to fight Hanover if he really did open a competitive shop down the street.” Suddenly, Alex had an idea.

“Do you think that’s where Lee is? I wouldn’t expect less from him.”

Burr rolled his eyes. “I sincerely doubt it, but if it lessens your paranoia, go check it out. Do **not** start shit, though. I mean it.”

“I’ll be right back, you won’t even know I’m gone.”

Alex retrieved his coat from the back room and snagged his coffee off the table where he’d left it before merging the stream of pedestrians outside LiberTea. He kept an eye out for George’s store and almost missed it, eye catching on the crimson sign reading “The Queen and Count(r)ea.” Alex was unimpressed. It was a poorly done attempt to copy LiberTea’s name, and he sent a picture to Lafayette to laugh over later. Looking inside the window, he searched for the counter to see who was working. Who else could it have been but Benny Arnold and Charles Fucking Lee. 

“I knew it!” He hissed out loud. 

When Alex returned to the shop, he was smugly grinning from ear to ear. 

“Suck it, Aaron Burr sir! I was ri-” He cut off abruptly at the sight of Eliza and John standing at the counter. “Oh hey my favorite people!”

“I thought I was your favorite.” Burr said in fake disappointment. 

“No Burr, you’re my friend who I strive to surpass in every way possible. There’s a difference. Now go finish your break, I’ve got these two.” He switched places with Burr seamlessly and smiled widely.

“Who’d’ve thought that you’d be getting coffee at a semi-decent hour?” Alex teased.

“Oh hush, you, we could always go somewhere else.” Eliza retorted.

“No! I mean, where else would you go that had this type of server/patron repertoire?”

Eliza exchanged a glance with John. “Oh did you hear that, John? We have a _repertoire_ now.”

“I guess we _can’t_ leave LiberTea now, Liza.”

“Mmm. I suppose you’re right. Anyways, how are you, Alex?”

“I’m exhausted, but otherwise fantastic. I found out my shift manager is in bed with the enemy, figuratively speaking. Or at least I hope it’s figurative. Either way, it proves Lee is a scumbag.” 

John raised an eyebrow. “Lee? Charles Lee?” 

“You know him too?”

“I hate that guy, he’s a dick!” John looked fired up, and Alex was ready to shittalk Lee with him because finally somebody gets it, but then Eliza lightly but firmly placed a hand on John’s arm. 

“Not now John. Coffee, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” John flushed slightly. “Same as before, if you remember the orders.” Alex rang up the purchases easily.

“I might. Vaguely.” No need to tell them he’d memorized their drinks the first time. He set the cups up while chatting. 

“So I forgot to ask you at the party, but are you two dating?” 

John and Eliza looked at each other incredulously before busting out laughing. 

“Oh my goodness!” Eliza gasped, wiping a tear away. 

“What did I say?” Alex didn’t think what he said had been that funny, and yet…

“Lo siento,” John was the first enough to recover enough to talk. “It’s that, well, I’m as gay as the day is long-”

“-And we’ve been best friends for like years. So it’s just-”

“-Our dynamic is close but not that close.” John finished. 

Alex mentally kicked himself. How could I assume that’s so-

Eliza cleared her throat, shaking Alex’s train of thought. “Anyway, sorry for laughing, but no, we’re not dating.”

“Sorry for assuming.” Alex said sheepishly.

“We get it a lot, we don’t mind. Plus sometimes it makes a nice excuse for ever bringing a different date to social functions.” 

“How do you mean?”

“Well both our dads are senators, that’s how we met. So for parties and shit we’re generally each other’s ‘dates.’” Eliza explained. 

“Ah.” Alex finished their drinks and scribbled on their cups with a Sharpie. “Here you go. Enjoy!” 

The pair breathed quick “thank you’s” and took happy sips from their drinks.  
“Perfect. You’re the best, man.” John smiled and Alex felt his chest knot.

“Anytime. Anytime John. And Eliza.”

“Alright, well this has been fantastic, but we have to go. Angelica made lunch plans, and Peggy’s bringing hir girlfriend, so we definitely have to be there on time. See you later, Alex!” 

“Bye!” He waved at their retreating figure as the vanished back into the cold. There was a moment of silence before Burr called, “Well you’re fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hi sorry this chapter's so late, I didn't realize how long it'd been since I last posted, oops. What makes it worse is that I've actually had this chapter done since the last one was posted. Yikes.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter (and thanks for the acknowledgement of last chapter's reference I might do more of those later on). 
> 
> As of this chapter, Lamiza is officially underway, however for this fic, I've kind of planned it out with John and Eliza being more qps than romantic. 
> 
> I've also started working on a sequel since one of my own qps suggested the plot for it and that was another this chapter was so late.
> 
> As always, comments and criticisms are always appreciated! (Sidenote, I recently got really into The Librarians, anyone else watch it?)


	10. Bean There, Done That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch hangouts, sleepless nights, and texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the texts in italics are John's
> 
> the texts in bold italics are Alex's
> 
> the restaurant is an actual place, i have no idea if it's good but it's got like 4 stars so

Lafayette texted Alex around two with a lunch invite, and he looked up from behind the counter at the much slower pace of business. He texted back a quick _yeah see you in 15_. 

“Maddy I’m going to take my lunch,see you.”

“Be back in 45, Alexander.”

“I know the rules, don’t worry.”

Alex remembered to grab his coat and bag from the back before bundling up and heading out. Lafayette texted him the address of the restaurant, and Alex checked it while trying to hail a taxi. Once he finally got one, the ride was relatively fast (for New York traffic), so the fare wasn’t _too_ (he still cringed as he handed over the money). “La Isla Restaurant” was what the sign said; Alex vaguely remembered hearing about a great Puerto Rican restaurant of the same name. 

As he walked in, Lafayette waved him over with a smile.

“Ça va, cher?”

“Je suis crené. Fucking George started a competitive shop just down the street.”

“Non!”

“Yeah! And I don’t know what we’re going to do, especially if he starts throwing his money around.”

“I don’t know either. You’ll just have to wait and see what happens before acting, right?”

“Mm. How are you?”

“Counting down the days till we go see Martha with George. Hercules is making me a skirt and so I mostly just sat around in his dorm while he planned it out. It’ll be magnifique.”

“I’m sure it will be, Gilly.”

“I can’t believe I still let you call me ‘Gilly.’” Lafayette grumble affectionately. 

“It’s because you secretly love it.”

“I suppose it is better than-” Lafayette paused and shuddered. “-Gilbert.”

“Or even worse: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves-”

Lafayette cut him off with a look of horror. “It is not my fault my family was ridiculous! You think I _want_ to have a gazillion names?!”

During the lull in conversation, a waitress came over to take their orders. Alex excitedly spoke with her in rapid fire Spanish that even Lafayette had a hard time following. Her name was Angelique and was more than happy to recommend house specials and gave them excellent service. Alex wasn’t going to lie, the food gave him waves of nostalgia, causing him to temporarily miss the island.

“So what do you think, Alex?” Lafayette asked after they finished eating. 

“I love you for bringing me here and I love you even more for paying the bill so that I can get back to work on time.”

They pulled a face but nodded good-naturedly.

“Best get back to Madison before he gives himself an ulcer. Don’t forget to pack when you get home.”

“Yes, _mother_. I’ll see you later.”  
***

Alex couldn’t sleep. The entire concept felt foreign at this point. He sighed and turned onto his side, tried counting down from 1000. When he reached 839, he gave up and flipped the pillow (as if that would help). He tried to let the darkness roll over him, but when Alex began to see phantom lights behind his eyelids, he gave up in frustration. The time read **1:25AM** , and he barely suppressed a groan. Poor Lafayette, being stuck with me for a roommate. Alex had been trying to fall asleep for over 5 hours.

Angry, he swung himself out of bed and grabbed his phone, headphones, and a notebook. Out in the hallway, Alex collapsed huffily and began to write out the ideas he’d come up with during the first hour of his attempt to sleep. Insomnia could go fuck itself, as far as he was concerned. Alex got to work and wrote out 6 pages before being distracted by a noise.

 **Buzz, buzz**.

Surprised, Alex checked his phone. A simple _hey you up?_ from an unknown number lit up the screen.

_**who is this?** _

_john. you wrote ur number on my cup, remember_

_**ooohhh yeah. you cant sleep either?** _

_ha fuck no u swaer im awake more than im asleep_  
_*swaer_  
_*SWEAR_

_**lol and yeah, same** _

_yikes :/_

_**so what are you up to?** _  
_mostly packing, ive benn putting it off._

_**que terrible** _

_no me diga, ese. yo sé yo sé_

_**hoy fui a un restaurante puerto riqueño. “La Isla Restaurant.” ¿Lo sabes?** _

_no creo_

_**Es buenisimo.** _

Alex described the restaurant, not even noticing the comfortable shift to Spanish. Eventually the topic moved onto other things, and they chatted on until Alex noticed the sun rising through the windows.

_**¡Coño! John, I gotta go. This has been great though. We should do it again** _

_alright. Dont hesitate to text me man, im usually always up_

Alex sent back three thumbs up emojis.

Undistracted, Alex realized he was freezing. With a grunt, he pushed himself up onto his feet and collected his things. In the room, he attached a Post-It reading “was up till 6:44 do not wake” to Lafayette’s forehead before collapsing on his bed face down; finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS IS LATE. While I don't like excuses, these last 3ish weeks have been hell, this past week a nightmare, and today an emotional rollercoaster that I am exhausted by in every sense of the word. 
> 
> I am so sorry this chapter is not only extremely late, but also much shorter than usual. It was really meant to be more of a filler chapter than an actual one, though (although can you believe it this is chapter 10 i mean wow). I also listened to the same Death Cab for Cutie album 3 times trying to type this up if that interests you at all.
> 
> Alex does have chronic insomnia, which I've tried to reference to in previous chapters, and this chapter was mostly inspired by my own issues with it as well. I'm hoping to delve into the various things of the characters the more I get into this story, as I have general ideas but not anything actually fleshed out.
> 
> I would like to promise that the next chapters will be more regular since I'm on spring break now, but we'll just have to wait and see. Again, thank you so much to all y'all who've stuck with this story since its original post, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.
> 
> As always comments and criticisms are always welcome. Let me know if I fucked up any of the spanish, this time around. If you want to chat, drop it either in the comments or come talk to me at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com where I try to post updates to the fic (There's also a tag LiberTea or Decaf).


	11. Deja Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc designs, Lafayette helps, and Alex finally packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to preemptively apologize for how short this is and also for it being extremely late oops

When Alex jolted awake he found a Post-It note attached to his own face. In Lafayette’s looping scrawl it read _“Bonjour, mon petit lion. Im @ Hercs if you want breakfast come. If not, fend for yourself and Ill see you later. DONT FORGET TO PACK.”_ Groaning, he made his way out of bed and tugged on one of Lafayette’s sweaters that was left lying on their bed. Then he walked down the hall to Herc;s room. 

“Herc?” Croaked Alex, knocking. 

The door flung open and Herc’s giant frame filled his view. “Heeeeyyyyy look who’s not dead!” He boomed. Alex smiled despite the lingering exhaustion and asked to come in. “If you’re hungry, there’s coffee and breakfast sandwiches.”

“You didn’t get them from the same place did you?” A;ex asked in suspicion.

“Naw, don’t worry. Got it from some little place near where Daniela and Carla used to work. Found it while I was out on a run.”

Alex knew exactly where that place was and excitedly bee-lined for the food. 

“I see you got my note.” Lafayette greeted from Herc’s bed.

“Yeah. Thanks for not waking me up, by the way.”

 

“Your three-hour nap hardly counts as proper sleep anyway.” 

“Don’t be Martha, Gilly. We’re going back tomorrow, one mother is plenty. Let me eat in peace.”

Alex settled into the free space on Herc’s bed. He was happy to be quiet for once, focusing on eating as Lafayette and Herc worked on Lafayette’s skirt. There was a lot of fussing and red and green tulle everywhere; he had no idea how this skirt would end up looking. The atmosphere was peaceful, his friends’ playful chatter making up the background noise. 

His phone chirped at him, and he checked it discreetly, not wanting Herc to notice and start teasing him. 

_ Hello how are you :) _   
_ sorry this is Eliza _

**I’m fine, thanks for actually keeping the number**

_ of course! John said you kept him up all night ;) _

**Couldn’t sleepp.**

_ yeah that’s what he told me :) did you sleep at all??? _

**3 hours** It felt like an admission, not simply an answer.

Herc noticed Alex’s phone and immediately adopted a shit eating grin. 

“What are you doing, Alex?”

“Texting.”

“Texting who?”

“Blue. Eliza. Schuyler.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow and bumped Lafayette’s hip. Lafayette, in turn, wrapped their arms around Herc and rested their chin on his shoulder to give Alex a similar look. 

“Were you up all night because you were talking to _Eliza_?” They said Eliza’s name in a needling tone. Alex could feel the tips of his ears burning and sputtered.

“No, John and I were talking last night because we couldn’t sleep. Eliza just texted me this morning to chat. We were just talking.”

“I’m sure.” Herc snickered at that. 

“I may have written my number on their cups yesterday. Now leave it.”

“Get it, tomcat!” Herc and Lafayette were besides themselves. Alex threw a pillow at the pair and sighed, saved by his phone chiming again.

_ you should sleep! _

**Ha, would if i could. You’re heading upstate tomorrow, right?**

_ yeah. We’re all packing rn. I should be packing rn actually _

“C’mon Alex, spill.” Herc demanded. 

“There’s nothing to ‘spill’ man. All we’ve done is talk.” To Eliza, he shot back **I should probabluy be doing that too.**

“Really? Nothing? You’ve been going on about them for weeks and now that you’ve got a number you’ve just been chatting? I’m disappointed, grasshopper.”

***probably**

“It’s not that I’m just looking for a one night stand, Herc.”

Herc gasped dramatically and traded a glance with Lafayette. 

“Is our fledgling growing up? Is it possible? I didn’t think I’d ever see the day, Hercules.” Lafayette wiped away a false tear.  
“Why did I come here?”

“Because Princeton wouldn’t take you.” Laf shot back cheerily. 

“I meant this room but thanks for the reminder. Also I don’t have to take this.” 

“Yes you do! It’s a condition of friendship.”

“If this is friendship, I wasn’t missing much before.”

It was easy to joke about now, with a group of friends that he didn’t think he’d ever have. Virginia high school hadn’t been kind to the kid who not only had the _audacity_ to be a foster kid, but an immigrant Afro-Latino and unapologetically queer one at that. Even with Lafayette there, Alex was glad to have finally escaped that. 

Eventually Herc lost interest and went back to the project at hand, taking Lafayette with him. This allowed Alex to see what Eliza had said.

_ D: we should both stop procrastinating, then. _

**I’m not procrastiinating I’m watching Herc make Lafayette a skirt.**

_ Herc? Herc Mulligan? Is making a skirt? _

**Yeah he’s a fashion major. He made my jeans too** Alex loved those jeans. They had ridiculously large pockets he could fit so much stuff in them. Never had to worry about not having a notebook or a pen. He _loved_ those jeans.

_ i didnt know that! Cool  _  
_ also i really do have to go pack i’ll text u in like an hour _

**okay**  
Once again unoccupied, Alex settled back into his seat. He began to feel antsy though, had to get up and do something. 

“I gotta go pack I’ll see you later Herc, Laf.” 

“Are you _really_ going to go pack or are you going to dump drawers of things in your bag and write all day?” Lafayette asked suspiciously. Alex shrugged.

“We’ll see.” 

Back at his room, he stared at the floor where most of his clothes were. He could be productive and take them down to the Laundromat, orrr he could wash them tomorrow. In the end, it boiled down to this: he didn’t feel like going down to the Laundromat in the middle of this bullshit winter. He did, though, take the time to organize his clothes into piles of clean and dirty and then stuck the dirty stuff into a bag so that everything fit into a duffle bag. He even folded the clean laundry, but that was more for Lafayette’s benefit than his own. Do I have shit at the apartment, still? Mmmmmmprobably not. Oh well. He got as close to packed as it mattered. Sitting on his bed, Alex opened his phone to see a text from Eliza. 

_ all done :) you? _

**Same here. Excited to do laundry not at a Laundromat.**

_ hahahaha Angie and Peggy say hi btw _

**tell them I say hi too. Hey, I have stuff to work on. ttyl?**

_ sure thing. See you after break :) <3  _

**we’ll definitely talk before though.**

_ definitely _

Quieted once more, Alex sat down to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyyyy so this is really late and I am super sorry about that (thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter). I spent my last week of spring break in compton and then got slammed as soon as school started so these last 3ish weeks have been hectic. 
> 
> This chapter is really more of a filler to tide y'all over for now. Next chapter, more texting, a cat, and Lafayette's skirt. Also a Martha Washington cameo! In case y'all have forgotten (i have several times) this is set around christmas time, so the next chapter will have brief mentions of that, but won't be the feature. 
> 
> We are well into the double digits now! I didn't expect it to be this long, and yet here we are with no clear end in sight! This is an adventure for all of us i'd say now. 
> 
> Shout out to one of my darling QPs for kicking my ass into gear to write this, i promise the next one won't take so long to put up.
> 
> As always, please drop comments and constructive criticisms down below and if you want to contact me i can be found at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	12. The Catpuccino's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a cat, snacks, and a ticket lottery

Martha flung open the door in excitement when Lafayette rang the doorbell. In a flurry of motion, Martha caught them both in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Oh I missed you both so much! Have you been taking care of yourselves? Alex have you been eating? I know how you get. Lafayette you look fantastic, sweetheart. Ooh, but neither of y’all’ve been getting enough sun. You look pale.”

“It’s cause we can’t breathe, Martha!” Alex gasped out with a laugh.

“Oh hush you.” She swatted his back but let the pair go. “Come on in, y’all.” 

Lafayette smiled warmly and took a deep breath. “It smells wonderful, are you already cooking?”

“Mmmhm. Just waiting for George to get home now and then we can have lunch!”

Lafayette and Martha got into an animated game of catch up and Alex brought in the bags. 

“Achoo!” The sneeze surprised Alex; he barely avoided dropping the bags.

“Achoo! Achoo!” 

Martha immediately became concerned. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” 

“I’m [sneeze] not [sneeze]-”

“He just started sneezing.” Lafayette stepped in.

They all looked around, confused, and then a large orange cat ran into the living room.

“It’s [sneeze] that damn cat!” Alex wailed. 

Alex _hated_ that cat with a passion. Not only was he allergic as fuck to it, but it was also a joke about his flirtatious nature in high school. Mostly, it was the allergies. 

“Oh Alex I’m so sorry! Mrs. Livingston, you remember Kitty Livingston, her daughter, well she couldn’t take him and I couldn’t justify kenneling the poor thing.” 

It also didn’t help that the cat was Martha’s solution to an “empty nest.” So Alex felt bad about hating the damn animal, only because Martha loved it.

“It’s fine, I’ll go to CVS and get some Allegra it’ll be fine,” He was practically wheezing at this point. “Laf, please don’t let the cat touch my shit.”

With that, Alex practically ran out of the apartment. As he walked down the busy avenue, his nose began to clear a little., which was fantastic. He wasn’t lying when he said the CVS was just around the corner; the walk was quick. He found the “drug” part of “drug store” and picked up a few boxes of Allegra. 

“Alex?!” 

He snapped his head up and saw Eliza. Surprised, he waved.

“Hi! Wow I didn’t think I’d see you again before I left! What are you doing here?”

“Martha brough Hamilton with her.”

“Wait. What?”

“Hamilton is her cat, and I’m like one step away from ‘stops breathing while around cats’ allergic so-” He hefted the boxes. “What about you? This is far from the Schuyler Frat House.”  
“Ha ha.” She smiled widely. “I just stopped to get snacks for the Schuyler Siblings Roadtrip. Gummi Bears, Riesen, coffee. The works. John says hi, by the way.”

Alex smiled. “Tell him I say hey, too. I’d text him, but I’m sure he’s flying today, right?”

Eliza checked her phone and nodded. “His flight leaves at 1, so I know he was headed to JFK sometime around now. Security’s a circus, especially if you’re not white.” Alex groaned. 

“Don’t I know it.”

“We have a _lot_ of ‘Schuyler Sibling Roadtrips™.’ Speaking of, I gotta jet. It was great to run into you here, Alex. Text you later.”

“Drive safe. Watch out for the snow.” 

Eliza waved at him and then moved towards the register. After a moment’s thought, Alex grabbed a snack for Lafayette and a bottle of water. He took the Allegra as soon as he left the store in hopes of avoiding the same allergy attack. 

“I’m back. Crisis averted. Hopefully.” He called. But before anything else happened, the door opened again. In walked George (much to Martha’s delight). There were more heartfelt hugs and fretting all around before Martha herded them all into the kitchen to eat.

“So George, how’ve classes been this semester?”

“Same as every other-” He cut a sly grin at Alex before continuing. “-except for a certain somebody trying to teach it for me.”

“Hey now!” Alex protested as Martha and Lafeyette both snickered. 

“Honestly, I don’t know who’s worse; you or TJ. Between the pair of you it might as well be Debate.”

“Obviously TJ is worse.”

“~Somebody’s bitter~” Lafayette stage-whispered.

“I’m not bitter, I’m right.”

George cleared his throat. “Either way, a little less... _input_ would be appreciated.” 

“Yeah that’s what John said.”

“Which one, there’s at least seven in the one class alone.”

“Just a friend. Has Gilly told you about their new skirt yet?”

Alex focused intently on his plate while Lafayette regaled their parents with just how much effort went into making the tulle nightmare. He also didn’t see Hammy anywhere, a relief. Martha must’ve put him away somewhere Alex was happy to have his family all together. The ache that settled in his chest around the holidays ever since he was a child had lessened ever since he fell into the Washington’s home.

“-Alex?” He snapped back to attention. “¿Una vez más?” Martha repeated the question.

“Are you still working at that coffee shop?”

“Yes. And we still don’t have a tea vendor.”

“Mmm. Anything interesting happen there?”

I met two people who I could possibly fall in love with. “The son of the vendor we quit buying from opened a competing shop to try and run us out of business.” He grimaced. Martha frowned with distaste.  
“How sleazy. But I’m sure y’all can manage. After all you’re an established part of the community. People are more likely to patronize y’all than some new place run by a no good scumbag.”

“Yeah, except he's got money and the student paper in his pocket.” Literally.

“So do what you do best, sugar. Write.” George nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks, Martha.”

She leaned over to pat his hand then turned her attention to Lafayette. 

“Now, Lafayette honey.”

“Oui.”

“Show me those prints you were telling me about and we’ll left the boys clean up.”

Martha and Lafayette vanished from the table. 

“You wash and I’ll dry.” George told Alex. 

“That works for me, considering I still haven’t grown.” Alex’s small height was a long running joke. 

“That’s because you gown when you sleep.”

“I never sleep.” 

“Exactly.”

George and Alex fell into their familiar routine of Alex chattering away to catch George up on literally everything that had happened and George reminding him to breathe. In turn, George told him funny stories from his other classes. It felt familiar, Alex felt his frantic energy dissipated for the moment. 

“So you have any plans with your friends, son?”

“Nope. The Mulligans flew back to Ireland to see the rest of the family. Laf is here, Burr is God-knows-where. John is in South Carolina, and the Schuyler siblings all went upstate to see their parents.” 

“You’re friends with the Schuylers? Angelica TA’d for me once. Nice girl, reminded me of you. Passionate and argumentative. Very proud. Fantastic girl.”

“I like her.” Alex said simply.

“I’m glad you’re making friends and not just running yourself into the ground with work. After all, it’s only freshman year, remember to pace yourself.” George had adopted his “Fatherly Advice™” voice.

“Yessir.”

“I’m not kidding Alexander. Taking a break won’t kill you.”

Alex swallowed. He was always at a loss to explain how the manic feeling inside always seem like he _would_ die if he didn’t scramble to get the words down on paper. His fear that if he didn’t record it, there would never be any proof that he’d existed, just one more of the 7 billion people who had once lived on the planet. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He rasped.

“George clapped him on the back. “Good. I think we’ve done enough here. I’m gonna go see Lafayette’s new skirt since they apparently put so much effort into it.”

Left with nothing to do, Alex pulled out his phone. 

_**safe flight?**_ He texted John. Alex knew that the flight wouldn’t be over yet, but it was something.From an unknown number, he’d been sent a video of Angelica and Eliza singing along to Beyoncé. 

**Peggy?**

No reply. The timestamp on the video was twenty minutes ago. Aimless, he wandered to the room he shared with Lafayette and collapsed on the bed.

“Meow?” 

Slowly, Alex turned his head to the cat was hiding under Lafayette’s bed.

“Shoo!” He hissed. Hammy hissed back at him. “Madre de dios...este gato…” Alex grumbled under his breath as he tried to get the cat out of the room. The Allegra had definitely kicked in and he wasn’t in danger of his throat swelling, but his still began to water.

“¡Ay carajo!” Hammy had gotten his claws hooked into Alex’s arm as he tried to pull him out. “I hate you.” He informed the cat. Hammy tried to convey that the feeling was mutual. 

After much struggling, Alex got Hammy out of the room. He had to go wash his arms out, which stung, but was still better than dying of some weird cat plague. Then he remembered that he had laundry to do, and the next hour or so whirled by in a wind of laundry and coffee-brewing.

“You’re so- homely? No,” Lafayette frowned. “It’s on the tip of m- domestic! That’s the word!” 

“I’m taking advantage of not paying for clean clothes.”

“Dp you want to go and try to win the ticket lottery?”

Alex motioned to himself. “My binder is in the dyer. Give me... thirty minutes? Yeah, and then we can go. Plus, we’re early if we leave now.” 

“That’s fine, I can go do my makeup to match the skirt. “

“Maquillage de Noël?”

“Oui oui mon ami. Hey, you should let me braid your hair!”

Alex plopped down on the floor with a slight sigh. Lafayette sized his hair and pulled it back tightly. 

“Merde, Laf. Not so hard.”

“Hush you. This is going to be a proper French braid.”

“Technically isn't any braid you do a proper French braid?”

“Haha very funny, Keep It up and i will cut it off in your sleep.”

“Do it. I know where you sleep and i'm an insomniac, I have plenty of time to get my revenge.” Out of the interest of making the braiding go less painful, Alex did eventually shut up. 

“All done!” They announced with a final tug. “Now i’m going to go get pretty. You go get as ready as you can.”

“Alright, alright.”

 

“Bien.”

\---

The crowd outside the theater was huge, considering it was the middle of December. Excitement was in the air as everyone waited for the lottery to begin. A girl was shoved into Lafayette, who shoved ALex in turn.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry!” She shouted in French-tinged English.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Lafayette smiled gently at her.

“I’m Adrienne.”

“My given name is outrageously long, so you can just call me Lafayette.” 

Alex watched, entertained, as the engaged in rapid-fire French. He picked up that Adrienne was vacationing and meeting up with an old friend. He sent Herc a Snap of the pair captioned “WIsh you were here.” While doing that, he noticed he’d gotten a text from John and another from Peggy. 

_landed safely thx ttyl_

Peggy’s was a Snapcode. **add me back nerd** Hir Snaps were all of hir sisters and their collective shenanigans. There was also a picture of the car itself labeled “Down With Cis Mini-bus.” Alex snickered at that.

_**looks like you’r habing a great time** _

After that, he put his phone away, aware that he was probably being rude. Lafayette and Adrienne excitedly swapped SKype handles. 

“I see my friend so I must go, but I will definitely message you later!” Adrienne called.

“Bonsoir!” 

“So?” Alex needled, unable to keep the grin from his voice.

“She is fantastique! I can tell we are going to be great friends. Maybe even QPs, if Herc doesn’t mind.”

Alex high fived Lafayette and started to speak, only to be hushed by them. 

“I think the lottery’s starting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so there was actually even more to this chapter, but it was 11 pages handwritten and 10 typed with out me adding in the extra unnecessary end. Alex and Laf won and had a great time watching Fun Home. Is there a ticket lotto for FH? I have absolutely no clue.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I started it a month before I even had one line of chapter 11. A friend has horrendous allergies to cats like "will stop breathing and die" allergies, so she inspired that part. Also I love writing Martha Washington. Don't know why, but I do. Alex's view of cats no way represents mine, I actually have a cat that I love vaguely. The "I'm not bitter im right" line came from a conversation that happened in a group chat that I knew had to be used for this, it was just too perfect.
> 
> "Laf's prints" is a reference to the fact that he's a photography minor, which will be mentioned in more detail as I decend further into finals hell and scream bc my negatives are thin or blank.
> 
> You'll be happy to know that the Lamiza, which y'all are all here for, will finally kick it up a notch next chapter, as I have no desire to turn this into a 30-chapter fic ~~there is a sequel in the works though~~. I wanted to accurately depict (how I think) a romantic relationship would develop, especially one between three people, but also make it a but more fast-paced for narrative's sake. Thanks so much for the patience!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome in the comments, and I can be found at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	13. A Saucey New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball drops, George isn't oblivious, and Alex still doesn't have his shit together

Winter break flew by punctuated by texting John and Eliza, helping Martha, trying to get the readings and papers for classes done (“I know they’re not required yet, Laf!”), and going over material with George. He found out that John feels very strongly about sweet potato pie, that Eliza’s cat had kittens and her parents were trying to get them all adopted. Alex could grudgingly admit that they were cute. John sent pictures of his 9 bajillion siblings who all looked like tiny versions of him (it was the freckles). Even Christmas flew by, despite Martha and Lafayette’s combined holiday spirit. 

For New Years Eve, however, Martha made the whole family bundle up and go down to Times Square.

“It’s going to be so crowded, Martha!” George protested. But Martha dug her heels in and fixed her infamous “Now You Listen Here” look.

“This is the first time in _years_ that I’ve been in New York for New Years and we’re going to see the ball drop.” 

Even Alex knew not to argue it, so he simply resolved himself to being cold despite the many, _many_ layers he put on. True to George’s word, Times Square was _packed_ ; the air hummed with excitement. As it neared midnight, Alex found himself sucked into it. 

“Alex, what is your revolution? Resolution?” Lafayette asked excitedly. 

“Who knows? What’s yours?”

“I want to get more comfortable wearing my nice things around campus.”

“That’s great, Gilly.” Alex clapped them on the back.

“Oh look it’s time!” They both counted down loudly. Lafayette kissed his cheek and yelled “Bonne Année!” into his ear. 

“Bonne Année!” Alex yelled back.

The pair turned around to Martha and George. 

“Well, maman? Was it everything you ever hoped?” Martha gave them a thumbs up.

“It was certainly exciting. Can’t say I ever wanna do it again, though.”

“Seems about right. I personally cannot say I would ever be interested in repeating the experience.” Lafayette confessed.

“Y’all want to go home and break out the champagne to ring in the New Year with style?” George was rubbing his hands to hether, the only sign he was cold. Martha wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Sure honey. You cold?”

“No.”

“Mmmhm.” She waved her free arm in the direction of the apartment.  
\---  
“What, no lecture about how we’re too young to drink?” Alex teased as George poured out disposable cups of champagne.

“I have taught at that college longer than you could read.” George replied with a pointed stare. “If you think I don’t know that you’ve joined the droves of underaged drinking students, you’re sorely mistaken. Quit while you’re ahead, son.”

“Also, he’s not just a regular dad. He’s a cool dad.” Martha added.”

“Laf.” Alex swatted them in the arm with urgency. “Laf, did she just drop a ‘Mean Girls’ reference?”

“I do believe she did, mon frere.” Lafayette replied with equal shock.

“Anyway come over here and toast the New Year.” 

George offered everyone a cup and they all clinked them together before drinking. 

“Happy New Year's kiddos.” Martha ruffled their heads. “Now it’s time for the real adults to go to bed.”

“Bonne nuit.” Lafayette told them.

“See you in the morning.” Alex waved.

As soon as their parents were out of the kitchen, Lafayette turned to Alex.

“What do you say we finish off the rest of this champagne and watch shitty American movies until we pass out.”

“I’d say you read my mind. Ringing in the New Year with class.” 

Alex grinned and grabbed the bottle. They sat on the couch and passed the bottle between each other. His phone dinged, telling him he had a snap from Peggy, but when he opened it, he saw John and Eliza. They blew kisses at him and called “Happy New Year!” Lafayette watched with interest as he replayed it. 

“That is so sweet. Herc is skyping me later. I miss him, and we cannot text since he doesn’t have international coverage.”

“That’s rough, buddy/” Alex patted their leg sympathetically. 

“But he will be back soon and we can all hang out once more.” Since you have Eliza and John, we can double date.”  
Alex sputtered out protests, but Lafayette ignored him.

“Did I tell you Herc’s mother thought we were dating?” Lafayette laughed and Alex snickered.

“Well I mean…”

“I know! But also, it’s not like I can say ‘No, Mrs. Mulligan, I am simply kissing your son platonically. Don’t worry, I’m not leading him on I just don’t experience romantic ‘traction.’”

“Well you _could_.”

“How do the Americans say? Lol.”

“That is funny though.” Alex sat in sluggish thought for a moment. “Speaking of dating, I think Maddy and TJ are dating now. And it’s like I get he’s bitter, but did he really have to get with the sleaziest person to get back at me?”

“Don’t be so self-centered, lion. World revolving and all zat. Him dating TJ doesn’t mean it’s to spite you. Let him be ‘appy.”

“You’re biased because you’re friends with TJ.”

“And you’re drunk.”

Alex had to give them that.

“When are you doing to do something about your little crush?” With a groan, Alex fell into his sibling’s lap.

“I don’t _knooooooow_. Am I allowed to drop the fact that I want to date both of them into their laps? They’re not even already dating. Would it ruin their friendship? Also, I can’t take them out for coffee, we already get coffee. Sort of.”

“You could start by just telling them. They sent you kisses.”

“That’s just friend stuff.”

“Her didn’t send us kisses. Angelica didn’t. Peggy didn’t.”

“I didn’t know you knew Peggy.”

“Don’t change the subject. Group texts are a thing for a reason.”

“Ugh, shut up. You’re being too rational for my tired brain.”

“You’re just avoiding the problem but fine, I will.”

True to their word, Lafayette was quiet on the subject. They did, however, yell at the characters of the made-for-TV romcom that had come on after the last movie. Alex excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once he was out of Lafayette’s sight, he created a new text.

**:* happy new year**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy! 
> 
> I actually have the next 2 chapters after this typed up! This is half of one of those, but it was 5 pages in the google doc already so I had to cut it short. Between AP tests and getting sick, I've been pressed for time, but fear not! School is getting out in like a week and a half, so expect more regular updates! 
> 
> I also know I promised more Lamiza but again with the "running too ling already" thing. 
> 
> Have y'all read The Foxhole Court bc gosh dang is it fantastic. Also The Raven King was gr8 (it was lacking in parts but I digress). 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the patience and all the love! As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome in the comments and I can be reached at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	14. Dark Times (And An Even Darker Roast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a sick fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there's (non-graphic) mentions of throwing up so if that squicks you out, avoided the sections marked with an *. It's really only a sentence or two each, and they're both book ended with asterisks to show start and finish.

Alex gets sick as soon as they get back to the dorms, because of course he did. 

“It’s the flu, dear.” Lafayette was fretting. “Good thing we got back early. I’ll run out and get medicine and soup. I texted your squad, btw, to come keep an eye on you while I’m gone.”

Alex didn’t even have time to question who the “squad” was before John and Eliza emerged less than ten minutes later.

“Hey, heard you’re dying.” John joked.

“Nah,” Alex rasped. “I’ve done that before. Compared to that, this is like a cold.”

“Let’s not make jokes like that, John.’ Eliza gently scolded him while simultaneously coming to pet Alex’s hair.

“Didn’t expect to see you sick when we got back.”  
*  
“Well that makes one of us, then.” Alex tried to laugh, but it just resulted in a wave of nausea. He must have turned an alarming shade of green though, because grabbed the trash can.

“I’m fine it’s no-” Alex puked. 

Eliza held his hair back for him as he emptied the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, John murmured, “I’ll take care of this. And text Laf to get Gatorade.”  
*  
Alex snickered at that. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Well when I imagined playing doctor, it wasn’t exactly like this.” 

Eliza flushed. “The infamous tomcat never rests, apparently. Even when puking his guts out.”

“What can I say? I’m incorrigible.”

“Nice SAT word.” John set them bin back near the bedside. 

“Thanks.” 

“No more talking, you need to rest.” John had adopted his “Med Student” voice, leaving no room for argument and for once, Alex had no room to argue. 

Eliza began to quietly tell Alex about what had happened to the kittens (Peggy took one with hir for hir girlfriend) and how Angelica had completely hit it off with some guy, how John had entertained all the younger Schuylers with silly comics. Alex struggled to stay conscious, not wanting to miss a word. John took his temperature while she talked. 

“Dios, man. You’re hot.”

“That;s what they tell me.”

“Too hot, hot damn.” Eliza looked at the thermometer with concern.

“That’s not good at all. I’ll be right back.”

John took Eliza’s spot on the bed and pulled a book out.

“I don’t think you need a babysitter, but Laf said to make sure you stay in bed.” 

“You’d be surprised on what Alex will or won’t do when you’re not watching him.” Lafayette’s tired voice replied. “I caught him trying to write what seemed like a novel to rival ‘War and Peace’ with pneumonia.”

John shot Alex a reproachful look. Eliza chose that moment to reappear. 

“Oh hi, Laf. Alex, I brought a cloth for your head. It should help bring down your fever.” Alex closed his eyes, too spent to keep them open. 

“Thank you, Eliza. John. You don’t have to stay, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you any longer.” Lafayette sighed. “Let me text Herc and tell him he’ll have to be dropped off by his family instead.”

John protested. “No, go, don’t worry about it. Who better to look after him than a med student and a Schuyler?”

Lafayette hemmed and hawed for a minute but eventually acquiesced and left. Soon after, Alex drifted off to sleep.

\-----

The “X-Files” was playing, and Alex had a half-panicked thought of Did I get abducted? Eventually he opened his eyes to see Eliza and John sitting on Lafayette’s bed sharing a laptop, which is where the X-Files came from.

“¿Qué tal?” Alex croaked. 

“Oh hey you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Better. Hey, will you hand me my notebook?”

“Nope, doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor.” Alex snipped. 

“Not yet, but I’m closer to being one than you are.”

“If you’re well enough to b snarking,” Eliza cut in. “You can probably have some ginger ale and crackers.”

In response, Alex’s stomach gurgled. Eliza snickered and got up to hand him the soda and crackers. He gratefully scarfed them down.

“Here Alex, budge over to the right for a moment.” John ordered. He did, and John settled into his side. Eliza took the other available side, and John set the laptop on Alex. 

“Now we can all watch together.”

“You’re going to get sick.” Alex protested weakly. 

“Not me I’ve got a rock-solid immune system.” Eliza bragged. John simply shrugged in a “que sera sera” manner.

“Shut up and watch these nerds talk about aliens.”

ALex had absolutely no idea what was happening, it was the middle of the episode. He watched in slight horror as a man-thing squished himself down a chimney and ate a man’s liver.

“Can you pass me some of those crackers, please? Alex asked. Eliza wordlessly handed him a sleeve as she stared at the screen instensly. They made it through four more episodes before Alex’s stomach turned violently and he motioned for the trashcan.  
*  
Eliza jumped up and handed it to him. John held back his hair. When he was done, Alex laid back.  
*

“I feel so gross. Disgusting, really.”

“Mmmmm, sounds like you’re dying.” John pulled Alex’s hair up with a rubber band from around his wrist. 

“If I didn’t die from malaria, I doubt the stomach flu is going to do the job.”

“When the hell did you have malaria?”

“When I was 12. It’s how my mamá died. Let’s start the show again.” 

John opened and closed his mouth like he was going to push the topic, but Eliza gave him some sort of lool. Alex pointedly stared at the laptop. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about her. Don’t. Eliza hit play, and they lost themselves in the world of Mulder and Scully again.

\---

Three naps and another “incident” later, Eliza and John had seemingly grown tired of X-Files and were searching for a movie.

“No documentaries though.” Eliza was saying.

“But this one is so-”

“Jack. No.”

“Fine. What do you want to watch?”

“Parks and Rec.”

“But we literally just finished that last week.”

“Is ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ still on Netflix?” Yawned Alex.

John hummed as he looked for the movie. “Yeah, it’s here. You going to stay awake for it?”

“I just woke up, I’m not going back to sleep anytime soon.”

“Okay then. Yo ho ho.”

Alex loved these movies. Even if he _were_ still tired, there was no way he was going to sleep.  
“This should become a thing.” John whispered. 

“Mmhmm.” Eliza agreed.

“Shhh.” Alex was enraptured.

“Are you seriously telling someone _else_ to be quiet?” Alex could hear the smile in Eliza’s voice.

_“Yes I am now shhh.”_

They finished the fires move and Eliza made Alex take more medicine before watching the second. By the third movie, Lafayette texted him to let him know that they were staying with Herc for the night. Alex passed out halfway through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters in one night how sick is that? Should I've been studying for the AP English test? Probably but *shrug emoji*
> 
> I know malaria is most likely a cop-out but honestly none of the other illnesses I wanted to try really seemed to fit right so... yeah. If you have any other suggestions, drop them down in the comments sections.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism can be dropped in the comments and I can be reached at [http://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/](url)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is still sick, John's bedside manner could use some work, and Eliza is a saint.

Morning came, and Alex couldn’t move. Eliza and John had sandwiched him in between each other in an attempt to keep the three of them all on Alex’s tiny mattress. I’ve died and gone to Heaven after all was Alex’s first thought. His second was Wow I am still sick. The noise he made could’ve easily been confused for an oncoming zombie horde.

“Mmmwhattimeizzit?” Eliza asked.

“‘Stoo early.” John replied unhelpfully.

“Shut up.”

“Shhh.”

Alex was 64% he wasn’t dying.

“Guys it’s almost 10.” Eliza’s voice was suddenly alert even as Alex and John slowly cracked open an eye each.

“Alex.” John croaked.

“This is the most I’ve slept in weeks. I'm never leaving your bed again.”

“This is the longest I’ve slept in forever. I love you guys.” Alex drawled.

“Oh, Alex.” Eliz sighed.

“How’re you feeling, Loverboy?” John’s teasing masked real concern. 

“Well,” Alex groaned. “I’m probably not going to puke again but I feel like I got bulldozed by the whole Macy’s Parade.”

“Pobrecito. Eliza patted his hair. 

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.”

“I’ve been friends with Turtle for years, you don’t think I’d pick some up?”

“Okay, I think one of us is going to have to leave the room today.” Eliza was already standing and stretching.

“I feel like it should be you, Bits.” John said as he tried to burrow deeper under the covers.

“I left the room yesterday.” Eliza reminded him gently.

“Well, yes, but you’re also better than me.” John countered.

“Best of friends and best of women.” Alex added.

“The flattery is noted, appreciated, and ignored. C’mon John, go get us breakfast.”

“Soup, John.” Alex commanded. “Breakfast soup.”

“Well someone’s demanding. What’s in it for me if I do?”

“My everlasting gratitude. More time in my bed. A free coffee, probably.”

John pretended to consider it, but he was already crawling over Alex to get out of bed. 

“Fine. I’m getting you something spicy to try and knock some of the crap out of your system.”

“Thanks, bae.”

“No problem, quierdo.” Eliza pouted.

“What, no love for me?” 

Alex turned onto his side and blew her a kiss. “Bless you for all that you do, cherie.”

Eliza pilled back her hair. “Much better. I’ll be back in a minute. I need to go home a get myself cleaned up. I’m getting stubbly and I need a shower.”

“If I find out you’ve been working while we’re gone, I will fight you.” John warned as he pulled on his shoes.

“Would you seriously fight a sick person?”

“You bet your ass I would.”

“Wow, your bedside manner is fantastic.”

“It’s been said before.” John replied with a wicked smile before disappearing with Eliza on his heels.

It took two minutes for Alex to get bored.

It took three minutes to remember where Lafayette hid his laptop. Once he pulled out from under Laf’s mattress, he opened it to the last document he’d been working on. It was an article he’d tried to start about George’s new shop and how it intersected with white privilege, but he’d been drawing blanks. It was only seven pages long.

**buzz buzz**  
_ALEX PUT THE LAPTOP UP_

Alex stared at his phone How did John know? He was slightly disturbed. Pressing on, he managed to tap out another sentence or two before another text from Eliza made him hide the laptop away before they came back.

“You’re predictable, man.” Was John’s announcement when he returned. “Also, here, it’s tortilla soup. No tortillas, but the sentiment’s there.”

“You are fantastic. Bless your freckled soul.”

“How do you know it’s freckled, too?”

“I’d cry if it wasn’t. How is a soul supposed to be beautiful if it isn’t a reflection of its owner?”

“Aaaaand you’re being pretentious. Shut up and eat your soup.” His ears were turning red, though, so Alex counted that as a win.

“Classes start in a few days. You think you’ll be better by then?”

“Even if I’m not, I’ll still go to classes. I can’t miss.”  
“Alex…”

“It’s true.”

“Not taking care of yourself is how you got into this mess.”

“Well yeah but-”

“Oooh boy we’re having serious discussions!” Eliza interrupted.

“Talking about the importance of taking care of yourself.” John handed her a box of pancakes. “You’ve been blessed by the pancake fairy, Bits.”

Eliza dropped a kiss on JOhn’s head with a “Thank you pancake fairy.”

“So what’s today’s plan?” Alex asked around a mouthful of soup.

“You, small one,” Eliza pointed. “will be resting. We will be finishing our assignments.”

“It’s due in three days, why aren’t you done yet?!”

“Alex, when did you start yours?”

He mumbled something in response.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Eliza teased.

“Two weeks before break.”

“So basically, we’re all examples of the ends of the spectrum.”

“I guess.”

“Maybe-” John cut himself off.

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe we could work on balancing each other out.”

“That sounds good.” Alex and Eliza agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may have lost a lot of the pages for the next few chapters, resulting in this major delay... sorry for that y'all I know I promised more frequent updates. But on the upside, I sat down last night and cranked out material so that break shouldn't happen again. 
> 
> Sorry if any of you have tried contacting me or leaving comments and I haven't responded, my email has like 500 AO3 messages bc I've been so far behind in regularly checking it.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome welcome below and I can be found at http://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT
> 
> It's come to my attention that some people are using the Orlando Massacre as fic material and shame on those who are trying to capitalize off this tragedy and those supporting them. I ask that y'all report anybody you see trying this because it is appalling and shameful.


	16. More of the Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette returns, Alex is infuriating, Burr is fed-up

Day 3 of the epidemic, Alex was functioning again. John gave him a clean bill of health.

“Don’t overdo it, but you should be fine now. Not contagious anymore, either.:

“Oh thank you doctor.” Alex fluttered his eyelashes. “However will I repay you?”

The tips of John’s ears turned red, but he rolled his eyes while Eliza laughed.

“Alex don’t tease Turtle, he’s delicate.”

“I am not!”

“Sure, Jan.”

“We’ll see you later, Alex. Come on, John. Time to stop Lafayette’s self-imposed exile.” 

Sighing, John gathered up his things. “You’re right. Alex, I’ll see you in class and whatever.”

“Parting is such sweet sorrow!” Called Alex dramatically.

**you’re good to come back now i’m not infectious.**

** your personality is :D **

**nvmd i changed my mind never come back again**

** D: **

** you insult me in my own home on the day of my daughter’s wedding **

**my momma says i have to go home right now immediately**

** gtgchicken.jpg **

Lafayette’s reentry was dramatic: they stilled in and flung open the small window despite Alex’s (loud) protests.

“I don’t care what John says, I refuse to get sick and it smells like disease in here. Plus, the cold air will do you good.” 

“The cold air will do me the opposite of good!” Alex cried. “It’s why I got sick in the first place!”

“Nonsense! Anyway, are you feeling better?”

“Loads. How was your sleepover with Herc?”

Lafayette shrugged and began straightening up the room. 

“Uneventful, we mostly hung out and rushed to finish whatever coursework we hadn't yet finished over vacation.”

“You nerds.”

“Shut up all you did was watch X-Files. That makes you significantly nerdier than me. Plus, you finished all your assignments last month so truly, _you_ are the nerd.”

“Fight me, scrublord.”

Lafayette tossed a pair of dirty shorts on Alex’s face. “Respect your elders.”

“When have I ever done that?”

Lafayette snorted at that.

“Are you ever going to close the window?” Alex whined.

“I’ll close it when the air stops smelling of death. Stop complaining, I find it bracing. You’ll grow as a person for it.”  
“Screw your forced character development. It’s too cold for that.”

“Hush. Go take a shower, you smell horrendous.”

“Thanks _mere_. I hadn’t noticed.”

Still, Alex tolled out of bed and padded down to the showers. Laf was right he smelled awful and a shower was a welcome relief. As the hot water warmed him up, Alex began to formulate a plan for taking down George’s shop for good.

\---

“Aaron Burr, sir! How was your break?”

Burr looked up in amusement as Alex walked through the doors of LiberTea.

“Alexander! I heard you were sick. Are you still contagious?”

“No, Burr.” Snarked Alex, rolling his eyes. “Would I really have tried to come in at all if I still had the flu?”

“You tried to come in with pneumonia.”

“Stop distracting from the original question you lawyer.”

“You’re a lawyer too. My break was fine. How was yours?”

It was awesome, except for the sick part. And the cat. Martha brought her damn cat with her.”

Burr adopted an expression that would’ve been glee if he wasn’t an emotionless robot. “Oh, really? How is Hamilton doing?”

“He’s still an absolute bastard, that’s how he’s doing.” Alex grumbled. “I hate that cat. Who’d you spend break with?”

“Nobody you knew, lets leave it at that.

“But Aaaaarooooon, I thought we were friends.” 

“We are. But friends respect friends’ boundaries, right?” And then Burr’s face locked down, and Alex knew he didn’t have a chance. Defeated, he moved towards the bar to set up shots and pull out milk.

“Call it, Burr.”

“Call what?”

"What’s gonna be the most used milk of the day?”

Burr sighed but indulged him. “Almond.”

“That’s what I thought.”

The spent the rest of prep time in silence after Burr shut down the rest of Alex’s conversation attempts.

Once the doors opened, a trio of students took over of a back corner. One with glasses, one with wild curls and a grin far too wide for so early, and a blond with dreads. Alex noted that none of them were white, either, and he took some satisfaction to know that his first customers of the day weren’t going to be gentrifying hipsters. They all pulled out various papers and began pointing at the others’ work, talking animatedly. As the conversation grew, so did their volume, which added to the growing hum of business as more people began to flood the shop.

“Looks like we don’t have to worry about George’s new place at all, right Alex?” Burr asked in passing at some point.

“I don’t know, Burr. He’s a fucking snake and I don’t trust him. Rich privileged white boys are always trying some shit. You were right about the almond milk, by the way.”

“Just let it go for now. No use working up your anxiety for no reason yet.”

Alex _knew_ Burr was right, all of their usuals were coming in, and then some, but still. Something wasn’t sitting right in his gut. He did his best to shake the unease and focus on work. 

Closer to the afternoon, the curly-haired student came up to order more drinks and flirt with Burr some more (but maybe that was just his natural way of talking). Alec caught bits of their conversation over the whirr of the grinder.

“Usual- Musain- temporarily- single?”

Burr smiled politely and something along the lines of “-taken” to which the student smiled good-naturedly. The one in glasses seemed to hear what was being said and called something out. Alex turned off the grinder to hear the curly one reassure Glasses with a “Don’t worry mi palomilla, you’re still number one in my heart.” And then he blew a kiss , which was rewarded with a fond shake of the head. The blond checked their watch and frowned.

“If we don’t go now we’ll be late for lunch with R.”

Curls and Glasses exchanged A Look, but simply moved to pack up the table and leave. The blond stopped by the counter to drop something in the tip jar.

“Thank you for letting us take over your table for the morning.”

“No problem, that’s what we’re here for!” Alex replied, moving up to the register. “If you really wanted to thank us, you’d tell everyone you know to avoid RoyalTea, just down the street.”

“ _Alexander_.” Burr said warningly. However, Goldilocs was nodding very seriously.

“Don’t worry I’ll be sure to let everyone know. Have a nice day.”

After the trio left, Burr turned to Alex in exasperation.

“Alexander you can’t just tell all of our customers to avoid George’s.”

“Actually I just did, so I’m pretty sure I can.”

“Stop being a smart-ass for once and listen. If word gets back to George that you were actively causing people to avoid his store, we will make our lives hell and try even harder to get this place closed. And he will get away will it. So please just wait. Be patient and wait it out.”

“Burr, being passive aggressive about this is not going to make the problem go away.”

“Neither will aggravating him to the point of paid off health inspectors and bad press and lowered prices.”

The worst part was that Burr and Alex were both right. He _knew_ that. It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware of the problems George could cause, but that he shouldn’t _have_ to be afraid of that. That was the worst part.

“We can’t just sit here and take it, though.”

“I know Look, I don’t have a solution, I don’t have answers. So all we can do is wait until we find something that will work. So you think you can find something to occupy yourself before then so you don’t cause a train wreck?”

Alex snorted. “I’m sure I can find something.”

“Good. Shake on it.” They shook, and Burr nodded decisively. “I’m taking lunch Don’t burn the store down while I’m gone.”

“I don’t like what you’re incinerating, Burr.” 

“I’m leaving now and I’m never coming back.”

“You love it!”

Alex pulled out a notebook and began scribbling half-formed ideas and plans. The occasional customer came in, but not much happened. Alex became accustomed to the quiet, until the door opened again.

“Hammy is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched "RACE" and so instead of going to bed I decided to stay up and type this chapter, bc if Jesse Owens can win 4 Olympic Gold medals I can stay up the extra hour and get this done.
> 
> Yes, I made several jabs at white people through Alex's POV. I don't feel like I was out of line, but if you feel differently, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Who appears in the shop??? Well I'm certainly excited about it, hope y'all are. It's actually not a cliffhanger, the chapter was just running on too long so I had to split it. 
> 
> I also realized I forgot to title the last chapter, but upon reflection, I wanna leave it like that. 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive critcism is always welcome and I can be found [here](http://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/)


	17. Till Me More, Till Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Old Friend, A New Friend, and Flying Motorcycles

“Jondré!” Alex ran out from behind the counter and hugged the taller man.

“Alex how have you _been_ , man? It’s been forever!”

Alex took a step back to look up at John. It’d been almost a year since he last saw him but he didn’t look any different.

“Let me look at your handsome mug! How’s England?”

“Soggy as always, mate. How’s uni treating you?”

“It’s fine. Never thought I’d see you again.”

Johndré laughed and rubbed his neck. “Yeah, Washington was really after my head.”

“Somebody had to take the fall for the stolen answers and since you wouldn’t sell out whoever was really to blame… Oh my god I just remembered, Laf’s gonna be so jealous that they didn’t get to see you!”

“Well c’mere. We can send them a picture.”

“You’re gonna have to lean down though. I didn’t get any taller.”

Instead of actually crouching down, though, Johndré leaned backwards to smack Alex in the face with his braids.

“C’mon man!” Alex protested with a laugh. “Stop fucking around and tales this picture before actual customers start coming in.”

“Okay, okay, come here.” Johndré squatted next to Alex and snapped a quick pic.

“We look good, huh? Here, I’ll send it to you and Laf. Wanna put your number in?”

“Why Mister André, how forward of you. Most boys take me out to dinner first.” Alex snatched his phone and sent the picture to himself and Lafayette. “So what brings you back here, you handsome rogue?”

“Hammy I’m pretty sure the only people who say “rogue” are 80 year olds and my grandmother.”

“Don’t avoid the question.”

“Fine. I promise I did come to visit you , I heard you worked here. I also came to see Benny Arnold.”

“You came to that fuckweasel?!”

Johndré winced at the sudden shift in Alex’s tone. “That _fuckweasel_ , as you called him, is my friend y’know.”

“He’s the reason you got expelled though!”

“Look it was for the best, anyway. Is he supposed to work today?”

“No.” Alex scoffed. “Mr. Henry fired him. He works at King George’s shit show now.”

“For Queen and Count(r)ea?” He guessed. 

“Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm.”

“Hammy I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone put more irritation and indignation into that sound as you did just now. Thanks for the info, though.” He moved to catch the end of Alex’s ponytail. “This is new. Looks good.”

Before Alex could respond, the door opened and he heard his name called. He spun around to see John standing in the doorway holding a grocery bag.

“John!” Alex yelled in excitement. “What are you doing here?”

John’s eyes flitted back and forth between Alex and Johndré before walking closer.

“I brought soup. Wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself. Not pushing too hard and all that.” He held out the bag to Alex. Then, clearing his throat, he asked, “Who- ah- who’s your friend?”

“Oh! John, this is Johndré! Well, John André. I call him Johndré because I know way too many ‘Johns.’ I mean there’s Church, Adams, _you_ -”

“Alex.” Both Johns said at the same time.

“He is- well he _was_ studying abroad here for a while. Johndré, this is John Laurens. He’s one of my best friends and all around favorite person.”

“Nice to meet you, John.” Johndré stuck out a hand to John, who paused for a moment before shaking it.

“You too, John. Oh Alex, before I forget. Eliza want me to tell you to take it easy today. I mean, she also doesn’t think you should be working right now, either. So that makes two of us.”

“Tell Eliza to stop being such a mother hen. And you too. I’m fine, really. You both just worry too much.”

John raised an eyebrow at that. “When were you planning on having lunch, then?” At Alex’s silence, John looked smug.

“Mmhmmm. Anyway I just wanted to check up on you. Real life beckons an’ alla that. Movie night’s tonight too, don’t forget.”

“Thanks for the reminder. Coffee for the road?”

“Sure sugar.”  
Alex made John’s usual, impatiently tapping while he waited for the shots to pull. John’s face lit up when Alex handed it to him. 

“Hello sweet, sweet caffeine. I’ll see you tonight. Eliza’s making snacks.”

Johndré waited for John to leave before speaking. 

“Nice boyfriend. You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone.”

Alex could’ve rivaled a fire engine. “I’m not- we’re not- I’m single. For now. I’m working on it.”

Johndré looked surprised. “Sorry man. I would’ve sworn you were already-”

“I’m not, okay. It’s complicated.”

“Well. Best of luck then. I’ll get out of your hair so you can eat in peace. Loved seeing you again, Hammy.

“Til we meet again, sweet Johndré. Have fun sleeping with the goddamn enemy.”

“I’ll tell Benny you said hey.”

“Tell George I said to go fuck himself.”

Johndré left with a laugh and Alex sad at a table to eat. His thoughts turned to John and Eliza with new warmth. I’ll do it before spring break.

\---

“Bienvenue Chez Schuyler!” Peggy opened the door with a flourish. 

“Peggy! How’s the cat?: Alex slipped his shoes off by the door and gave hir a hug.

“Aw, she’s great. Sally’s in love with the little darling and that’s all I wanted.”

“Where are John and Eliza?”

“Kitchen, making snacks. Angelica and I are going out for a night on the town. You’ll have the house to yourselves.” Hir tone was suggestive and Alex had to raise an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to imply something?”

“Nope not at all my dear homie. Enjoy movie night and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Alex shook his head. “Get out of here.” He shut the door behind hir and went to the kitchen to find John hovering over a pot while Eliza sliced brownies.

“When Peggy said you were making snacks, I thought like chips and popcorn. Not a four course meal.”

“I didn’t hear you come in! Hey!” Eliza waved excitedly. “Yeah John and I didn’t eat dinner yet and I said we could have a late one since you probably didn’t eat either.”

“What’re you making?” Alex glanced over John’s shoulders curiously.

“Chili. I was gonna make cornbread, but Peggy didn’t get my text to get mix from the store before ze got home so you’ll just have to do without.”

“I think I can live without cornbread, don’t worry.”

“That is _blasphemous_ , Alejandro, and if you don’t hold your tongue I will revoke you Southerner card.”

“Does it even count if you only lived there for three years?”

“It won’t matter cause I’ll revoke it. Grab yourself a bowl, it’s ready.”

“What are we watching tonight, by the way?”

Eliza slammed down the knife excitedly. “Spies.” She practically had stars in her eyes.

John laughed and explained. “Eliza picked ‘The Man From UNCLE’ and since you picked last time, we figured it was only fair to take turns.”

“Gaby Teller could kick my ass and I’d say thank you.” Eliza sighed.

“I know, Bits.” John patted her on the arm. “I know.”

“Okay, now you’ve got me curious. Let’s go watch the movie.” Alex picked up his bowl and hurried to the living room. Eliza sat next to him and Hohn on her other side so that they all squished together on the couch. For the most part, the watched the movie in silence, only inserting comments of “holy shit” or “what the fuck!” or at one point, “He threw a fucking motorcycle!”

At the end, Eliza turned to face Alex.

“So what did you think?”

“First, it was great. B, Jesus they’re all so in love like holy shit. The motorcycle? And the watch?!”

“I know wasn’t it amazing?”

John laughed. “While y’all continue freaking out, I’m gonna go get brownies. Anyone up for another movie? Cause my pick is ‘Race.’ Heard it was great, but I still haven’t seen it.”

“I don’t think I have another two hour movie in me, Turtle.” Eliza confessed.  
“Then put on Brooklyn 99. Herc’s been bugging me about it for months now.”

“I’ve watched a few episodes.” Alex added. “It’s pretty good. And the episodes are short, too.”

“I can get behind that.”

John returned with a plate full of brownies. “Guess who’s back with snackage.”

“Who says ‘snackage’ anymore? What a dad.” Alex and Eliza snickered while John pouted. 

“If I’m such a dad then I’ll just eat alla these myself.”

“No I take it back you’re a youthful individual of great charm.”

“Keep sweet talking me, Alex. Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Stop being a jerk and come share with us.” Eliza ordered.

“Only if you say the magic word.”

“S'il te plaît.” Eliza smiled sweetly and John collapsed onto the couch with a grin.

“Here y’all go. You’re welcome.”

“You’re the best.” Alex reached over Eliza to grab a brownie. “This was a good idea. I’m glad we decided to make this a thing.”

“Me too.” Eliza raised an imaginary glass.

“Weeeeellll…” John drawled until Eliza elbowed him. “Ouch, Bits! I’m just kidding. Me three. This is good, what we have. Oh hey, Terry Crews is in this!” 

Alex glanced over at Eliza and John squished together and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to "The Squad Watches Everything I Watched While Writing This." But honestly. This is the last chapter I'll post before I leave the country, but I'll post another when I get back. Since that's the case, this is two pages longer than usual.
> 
> John André has been in the works for a while, but I wasn't sure when I was going to make him have a cameo. This seemed as good a time as any. 
> 
> I'm running low on puns for the titles, so if y'all have any suggestions, please tell me! And thank you for the French corrections!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome below and I can be found at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	18. Not Throwing Away My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is busy, but the nightlife is busier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini-hiatus is over, and this chapter is more than double a usual one to make up for my absence. There's some chapter warnings for drinking and discussion about death but nothing in-depth for either part.

“Alejandro, my man, my second-to-main man!” Herc boomed as he walked into work. Several customers jumped in surprise and Burr frowned.

“Hercules, please. Keep it down, this isn’t a bar!”

“I know! But after closing, that’s where we’re headed! We haven’t gone out to drink together in forever and it’s high time we fixed that Besides, I drew up a new line in Ireland and it’s time to show it off.”

“Did you forget that Alex is underage?”

“Stop making excuses, Burr. You know he has a fake. If you don’t want to come, just say so.”

“Hey, that’s not- I do what to come.”

“Great!” Herc beamed and clapped Burr on the shoulder. “After closing. I invited the old guard, plus the Schuylers. It’s gonna be lit.”

“Hell yeah!” Alex high-fived his friend as Burr shook his head at the antics.

“Go wash your hands, you’re cold-barring. Alex, hot.”

Alex winked. “Why thank you, Aaron Burr, sir.”

“Save the flirting for people who actually care, Alexander.”

“Ouch!” Laughed Herc from the back while Alex clutched his chest.

“That hurt, Burr. You cut me deep.”

“That was the plan.”  
LiberTea remained fairly busy for a Friday night. Alex was impressed, but that also meant he had to remain more focused than usual. That became increasingly difficult as the three continuously got in each other's ways and underfoot. More than once, Alex had to shoo someone out of his station.

“For fuck’s sake, Burr, stop trying to pull my shots for me. They keep coming out thin because you’re not locking the portafilter in tight enough.”

“Herc you can’t take that yet it still needs milk. No stop- stop taking the cups off the counter you’re messing up the order!”

Burr and Herc had their fair share of complaints as well. Alex kept getting accidentally elbowed by Burr trying to snatch a cup out of the line and accidentally took a drink from Herc before it was done more than once.

“Alex you pulled too many shots. That one only needs two and the next three are all no caf.” Burr complained at one point.

Alex snapped back “Well I’m not tossing it, that’s such a waste!” and in one fluid motion, he tossed back the shot. Regret was instantaneous. The bitter liquid scalded his mouth; with a pained grimace, he swallowed and waved the glass in Burr’s judgmental (yet amused) face.

“There! Problem solved.”

“Was it worth it?”

“No. Mistakes were made.”

“And now you have to get a new glass.”

“Sure do.”

Alex tossed the glass into the sanitizer sink and found a new one in the dish rack. The taste of espresso remained heavy on his tongue and he silently berated himself for the mistake.

“I’m telling everyone about that tonight, b-t-dubs.” Herc told him in passing.

“Thanks, Herc. You’re a true friend and brother.”

“Ease up on the salt, I think the Dead Sea is getting jealous.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Less chatter, more chai.” Burr ordered.

“I can’t believe I’m getting scolded by a kid younger than me.” 

“I came out here to have a good time,” lamented Alex. “and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

“You meme-loving f-” Burr cut himself off before finishing his sentence. 

“Wow. Can’t believe you almost swore at work, _Aaron_.” Alex teased.

“Shut up and do your damn job.”

\---

“Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?!” Herc crowed as the walked into the bar.

“Showtime!” John yelled back.

He’d saved them two tables smashed together, Laf and the Schuylers already seated with him. Alex waved and they all waved back.

“Aaron Burr!” Laf was very surprised. (Alex added on a “Sir!” reflexively.)

“I am surprised you came, Burr. You are always le pire about cutting loose and having fun.”

Burr shrugged and hung his coat on the back of a chair. “Socializing in general is draining, and you have to admit that you’re a pretty wild crowd.”

John gave him a sympathetic smile. “I feel you there, man. If you have to duck out, let us know and one of us will make sure you get home.”

“Thanks, Laurens.”

“No problem, man. That’s what friends are for.”

“Speaking of friends,” Peggy said loudly. “Alex, come give me a kiss!”

Alex could tell ze’d already had a few drinks but obligingly kissed hir on the cheek.

“What? None for the rest of us?” Angelica teased. 

“Hey, there’s plenty of me to go around, but why don’t you let me catch up with the Pegster first.” He laughed. He picked a chair between John and Eliza, who both pressed a kiss to either side of his face.

“You can skip us now.” Eliza said with a grin. 

Herc and Laf stood up. “Shots all around?”

“Heck yeah heck yeah!” Angelica cheered.

“And water too!” Eliza added.

“We’ll be back in a few!” Herc and Laf practically bounced away together arm in arm.

“How was work?” Eliza asked. 

“It was busy. I was bored without my two favorite customers, though.”

“Who wants to hear about what Alexander did at work tonight?” Burr was a little _too_ gleeful for Alex’s taste. He groaned. 

“Nobody wants to hear about it _Aaron_.”

“Oh he broke out the first name, I definitely want to hear about it.” Angelica leaned forward in excitement. 

“I swear to God I will never speak to you again, Burr.”

“You’re not religious. Anyway, gather round while I regale you with the tale of Alexander Hamilton: dumbass extraordinaire.” Burr recounted the story of Alex’s mishap, including how he apparently turned green.

“I did not turn green!” Alex protested.

“Oh yes you did!” Herc yelled, having returned with two water pitchers and cups for everyone. “Don’t worry, Alex. I have a story about Mr. Burr Sir to balance things out.” He poured Peggy a glass of water, who took it with a grateful smile.

Burr looked at Herc, confused momentarily, before a story apparently came to mind and he scrambled to try and shut him up.

“Hercules Mulligan you stop right now or-” But it was too late. Herc had already begun and Alex shot Burr a spiteful grin.

“This was when Burr just started working at LiberTea, so about what, two years ago? Let’s go with two years. Anyways. So I’m in charge of training dear old Aaron and I purposefully pulled him a bad shot so he’d know what one looked like.”

“What does a bad shot look like, O Wise Coffee Man?” Peggy interrupted with a giggle.

“A bad shot is one that’s all black. A good one has three layers. Gives it body.” Alex answered before he could stop himself.

“What he said. SO, then I said ‘Drink it’ and he **does**!”

By this part of the story, Burr had sunken into the table, or tried to at least. His head was buried as far into his arms as he could get. Alex leaned forward to pat him on the back in sympathy.

“As soon as he tasted it, Aaron had a look of panic that I hadn’t seen since the Great Frosh Panic of 2012 (Angelica muttered “Damn that’s intense” and Alex made a mental note to ask about it later). Aaron literally ran out of the doors to spit it into the streets and when he finally came back in I looked him in the eye and told him he’d never give somebody a bad shot.”

“And I haven’t ever, either.” Burr’s voice was muffled.

“So you can tell it worked then.”

Lafayette returned with a trayful of tequila shots, limes, and salt. There was a collective cheer as the set the tray in the center of the tables. Alex caught Burr’s eye and gestured to the drinks.

“Bet I can drink more of those than you.”

Burr side-eyed him and shook his head. “I know you can. I want to keep a relatively clear head and liver tonight. Besides, _one_ of us has to be the responsible person tonight.”  
“Fair enough.” Alex shrugged. “Hey Freckles.”

“Yeah boo?”

“Bet I can drink more than you.”

“Fuck, you’re on.”

Everyone moved to grab shots and lifted them to each other before drinking. As the night continued and everyone moved to various stages of sobriety, the conversations moved to serious (and loud).

“All I’m saying,” John gestured earnestly. “is that there is no way America will ever be a truly equal society until we address the sutematic- systematic, my b, anti-blackness and racism that’s ingrained into everything and reform,, _everything_.”

Angelica reached and patted his arm solidarity. “We get it, man. Feels like we can’t go a single damn day without seeing another victim become a hashtag. And nobody’s even paying attention to the trans women being murdered either.”

“Except other trans people.” Laf added on sadly. 

“Let’s change the topic.” Burr shuddered slightly, as if trying to shake off invisible ghosts. Alex noted his words were slurring. “I thought this was supposed to be a fun night out.”

“Shit you right.” Herc nodded. 

“Aaron Burr, Sir. You sound a bit tipsy. Do you want the water?”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

Alex gently slid the water pitcher across to Burr, not wanting to risk tipping it over trying to pick it up.

Peggy stood up and announced that ze was going to get more drinks and dragged Angelica along behind hir. Sighing gently, Eliza moved the conversation in a new direction.

“Okay no more real talk anymore. Who’s got something interesting?”

John pounced on that. “So I heard you someone special, Burr.” He drawled with a shit-eating grin. 

(Alex definitely had not noticed that John’s accent elongated the more he drank. He had definitely not thought briefly that his voice sounded like slow-moving honey. Alex wasn’t blushing. Or staring. Or slowly trying to inch his fingers closer to Eliza’s while leaning more into John.)

Burr sputtered in surprise. “What?!”

“What are you hiding Burr?” Herc jumped in with glee. He was always looking for gossip, and a secret from Burr was too good to ignore.

Burr looked like an animal trapped in a corner, though. Even in his inebriated state, Alex understood that look as a cry for help.

“Man, leave him alone.”

Burr fumbled with his coat. “I should go I should really-”

“Aaron,” Alex said softly. “You don’t have to go. Let’s go get some air real quick”

John, Herc, and Laf all booed. Alex flipped them off good naturedly. “Mind your own damn business for once.”

Lafayette sighed dramatically and threw themself across Herc, wiping away a tear.

“Must the tea remain unspilled?”

“Yep. ‘Fraid so, buddy.”

“I cannot believe I have been buddy system!” They cried. The others thought that was hilarious and erupted into peals of laughter that attracted the attention of the bar’s other patrons. Ignoring them, Alex grabbed his coat (remember to thank Herc for the coat when sober)and was practically dragged outside by Burr.

“You good?”

“No.”

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Burr blew into his hands rubbed them together. He was stalling, Alex knew he was stalling, and Burr knew Alex knew. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching the bustle of the city. The flashing lights and unceasing motion fascinated Alex still. It was the opposite of the Washington’s home in Virginia, with its quiet town and easy going nature. The hustle wasn’t even the same as it had been in Haiti, in the DR, in Puerto Rico. Even after nearly a year of living in the city, Alex still felt himself being pulled into the manic energy of the city.

“Her name is Theodosia.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yeah. She’s so amazing, Alex. She’s witty and so charming. When she talks to you, she makes you feel like you’re the only one in the room.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything about her before? If she’s so amazing?”

“And therein lies the problem. She’s already got a boyfriend. Some guy down in Georgia. And I haven’t told anybody because if it ever got out he could find out. Alex,” Burr turned to grab Alex by the shoulders. Alex could see the fear and anxiety welling up in Burr- no in _Aaron’s_ \- eyes. His carefully constructed facade of neutrality was nonexistent, projecting emotion that Alex rarely saw from his friend.

“Alex he could ruin me. My reputation, my career, my life.”

“Aaron, if you love this girl, why do you do something about it?”

“For the same reason you want say anything to Laurens or Eliza. Alex have worked and scrambled and groveled my way here. I have had to carefully maneuver myself through every part of my life to get to this point. Theo’s boyfriend could ruin a lifetime of effort in minutes. I am _scared_.”

Wordlessly, Alex pulled Aaron into a tight hug. Aaron allowed himself to be held for a moment before pulling away and clearing his throat. 

“Right. Well.”

“Let’s go finish partying hard. Won’t say anything about this, scout’s honor.”

 

“You were never a scout.” Burr snorted, but he looked relieved and willing to return indoors, which Alex took as a good sign. 

They returned to see and Herc and Peggy engaged in an arm wrestling contest and Angelica, Eliza, John, and Lafayette cheering loudly. Angelica and Laf were exchanging money as either one gained leverage. Peggy was obviously straining, hir muscles bulging and intense expression. Herc wasn’t much better off though. Alex and Burr exchanged amused looks as they approached the table.

“Who’s winning?” Burr asked dryly.

“ **I AM!** ” Herc and Peggy both yelled at the same time.

Laf brandished and impressively thick wad of cash in excitement. “I am zee winner right now! Come on, ange! You better win so I can keep this!”

“I’m trying babe. Peggy’s stronger than ze looks!” Herc shot back.

“MMA.” Peggy spat.

This went on for several more minutes before Peggy exerted newfound strength and slammed Herc’s arm down before screaming in victory.

“I win! I’m the best! Fuck yeah!!!”

“Only because I’m drunk!” Herc protested. “We’ll try this again on another day and I’ll show you.”

Peggy grinned. “Anytime anyplace, Mulligan. This last round is on me!”

Nobody argued with that, though Lafayette looked devastated to have to hand the money to Angelica.

“Un cruel caprice du sort!”

“I know, fam. I know.” Angelica patted their hand in semi-sympathy. 

After another round, Alex could confirm that was, in fact, smashed. As the night wore on, he became increasingly aware of the fact. Mostly because he kept switching between French, English, and Spanish. Laf and John both thought it was hilarious and encouraged him.

“I’m just _saying_ si tu quieres café porqué no pries seulement café? You shouldn’t order a frappe and get mad because it doesn’t have enough cafeína para ti.”

“Hear hear!”

Burr checked his watch and grimaced. “It’s 2 in the morning. I’m heading home to sleep. Anyone who wants a slightly more sober walking companion should come with me now.”

Everyone agreed it was probably time to leave and they shrugged on various winter gear and collected belongings.

“Jooooohn.” Alex complained.

“What?”

“Tiene mucho frío.¡Coño! ¿Porqué vivimos en el noveno círculo del infierno? I hate everything.”

John laughed and shook hi head. “Ven aquí. Podemos apiñarnos para calor.”

The two crowded together as best they could and Alex pulled Eliza closer as well. The triad stuck as close as they could on the crowded sidewalks.

“I love you both.” Alex admitted. “Like, really love you.”

“You’re drunk, Alex.” Eliza admonished.

“Noooooo. Well maybe a little, but still. I just, really love you.”

“We love you too, Alej.” John whispered like it was a secret.

“Thanks, Freckles. Hey Burr!”

Burr turned his head to see what Alex wanted.  
“I love you too, man!”

“Gee, thanks, Alex.” Burr rolled his eyes fondly.

“No problem!”

The group laughed together. For a moment, they were immune to the cold, the fire of alcohol and friendship warming the bones, protecting the from the soul-sucking cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just over 12 pages, and if you follow me on social media, you know I was up til 3 in the morning hammering this out. Handwritten, it was 26 total, 13 front and back. So yeah, really sorry for the hiatus. I can't tell y'all how regular updates will be since school started up 2 weeks ago and I'll be hella busy (senior year will always be easier than junior though).
> 
> Both stories involving espresso were actual real life events that have happened to me, unfortunately. So has the language switching. While I've never drank enough for that to happen, it definitely occurs when I'm tired (Spanish and German do not mix let me tell ya).
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome down below and I can be found at theunnacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	19. Give It A Shot (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette doesn't get paid enough for this, Eliza actually gets him to take a break this time, Alex is Super Bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is slightly shorter than usual but it's also been split into 2 so bear with me

For as much as Alex appreciated the fast-approaching arrival of spring, it only further served to remind him of his self-imposed “get your $#!7 together and ask them out” deadline. It didn’t help that classes were piling up the assignments and finals were coming up. Alex felt panic setting in as he realized that he still had so much work to do and things to get done. The only time he left his form for long periods of time was to work, which horrified Laf to no end.

“Alexander you must go see the sun! Or leave to get food! I cannot constantly babysit you to make sure you don’t heel down!” They practically wailed.

“I’m not going to _keel over_ , Laf. I don’t need you to babysit me. I’m 20 now, bon Dieu. I am an actual adult.”

“Just because you’re 20 does not make you an adult.” Laf admonished. “I came home the other night and you had forgotten to eat all day! Several times this has happened. We are not in high school anymore, Alex. If you don’t start going out you are going to get sick! And you don’t sleep. Your immune system is shit, mon frère. I don’t even care if you take your studies with you! Just get out of here or I will open the window again.”

Alex tore his eyes away from his textbook and frowned at his sibling. “Fine, _Martha_. I will go outside. I’ll go study at the library or something. And for the record, I don’t sleep because of the insomnia, not because I like pulling all nighters.”

“1) I don’t care if you call me Martha, she would also be right in this case and apparently you need to be mothered. 2) I’m buying you stress tea because you need to drink something less caffeinated and my coffee ban is still in effect. I know Herc’s been smuggling it in.”

“That’s ridiculous. I’m gonna put a ban on whiskey, whaddya think about that?”

“I think I’ll text your better thirds and let them know you’ll be studying in the library. You can get $#!7 done together while I tackle my own workload.”

Alex caught himself before he got too mean and/or spiteful and packed up his things. Maybe he did need a change of scenery. And sleep. While he _could_ remember the last time he ate an actual meal (barely), he definitely couldn’t remember the last time he slept, which was probably a bad thing. He hadn’t been lying, insomnia was the reason he’d been up for all hours working. If he wasn’t going to sleep, might as well do something productive with those hours. John had kept him company on a few of those nights when he, too, had been unable to get more than a half-hour’s rest. Laf didn’t approve of his late hours but mostly managed to block him out. Alex realized with a little bit of guilt that they were probably going to nap while he was gone. He made a mental note to tell Laf he was sorry later. After shooting a quick text to John and Eliza that he’d be studying at the library if they wanted to join him, he quickened his pace.

When he reached the library, he put two tables together in an out of the way spot and set up camp. With no distractions, Alex worked at a steady pace for about half an hour before John appeared and quietly laid out his books too. 

_Eliza wanted to get some stuff._ He wrote on a note. Alex nodded in acknowledgement. John seemed to recognize that he wasn’t in a place to talk about got to work Matching law books laid across the table, two students coming mirror images of each other.

Eliza quietly slid into place a little later, sliding two Subway bags and water bottles towards the boys before opening her own.

“Figured you hadn’t eaten yet,” she said around a mouthful. “So I smuggled these in. You’re welcome, by the way.”  
“Thanks, Bits.” “Muchas gracias.”

“Just don’t make too much of a mess, yeah?” After she finished eating, she also began to study away.

\---

This quickly became a routine. John and Eliza would pull Alex out of his dorm to study and make sure he got fresh air and sunlight. Movie nights were basically the only time he wasn’t working on homework or studying (Burr had snapped at him to put a textbook away on more than one occasion at work). Alex was just thankful they hadn’t “left him to waste away,” as Laf would say, trapped in his head and his room. Even if he was unwilling to go along with plans occasionally.

“Take a break.” Eliza said sweetly over his shoulder.

“Eliza, I’ve got so much on my plate.” He didn’t even bother moving his eyes from his laptop.”

“Alexander. We’re all going out tonight.”

“I’ll think about it.”

John closed the laptop shut and ripped his away from the shorter man, holding it up in the air.

“We are in the same major, pendejo, I know what you’re supposed to be doing right now. You have time to go get a nice dinner with your friends.”

Alex debated how much dignity it would cost him to try and jump for his laptop.

“Come on, man. Herc thinks you’re dead. I bet Angie good money that you would come out.”

“I came out years ago, you’re a little late.” Alex deadpanned.

“You haven’t had actual food in two days, either.” Eliza tapped her foot, the only sign she was becoming impatient.

“How do you know?”

If they had been on The Office, Eliza would’ve looked directly into the camera’s soul. 

“The last time we saw you was two days ago.” John snickered.

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but Eliza cut him off. “Snacks don’t count, Alex. You’re going to shower, or at least change, and you’re going to come out with us and engage in some form of social interaction. And drinks.”

“Do I _have_ to?” It was close to a whine, Alex really didn’t care, not when his brain was overflowing with ideas that he had to write down or risk losing.

“Doctor’s orders.” John grinned.

“Ugh fine. I’ll be right back.”

As he gathered up his stuff, Alex reminded himself to check his attitude. He _did_ want to hang out with his friends, he just had _so much_ work to do.  
Can I fit a little notebook into my pocket without being noticed?

\---

“Awww, I forgot what you looked like under all those layers.” John teasing poked at Alex’s bare arm.

“The frigid winds from Behind the North Wall finally receded.” Alex gave him a smile. “T-shirts are officially acceptable again. I’m passing, right?”

Eliza pulled at the end of his loose braid. “You’re all good. By the way, the rest of us have been wearing those for weeks. Now come on or we’ll be late.”

Alex was last out the door, making sure everything was properly secured before rushing to catch up.

“-to agree with Alex, Bits. It only just became t-shirt weather.”

“You Southerners all have thin blood.” She threw up her arms in mock exasperation.

“I’m from the Caribbean!” “Not all of us come from Practically Canada!” 

“I’m not from Pract-”

“There is a Tim Horton’s 3 blocks from your dad’s house don’t you dare lie to me.”

“All I’m hearing is excuses, anyways.” She laughed, a high, clear sound. Alex’s heart flipped. She’s beautiful. He was suddenly grateful to have been dragged from his room.

The trio fell into step as they merrily strode to the subway. John swiped his Metrocard for Alex, shutting down his protests by citing the free drinks Alex had been slipping him whenever they studied at LiberTea. Conversation flowed until a group of performers broke into a song about escaping to Santa Fe. The song was accompanied by some really impressive pole spins and a small drum solo. Alex and his friends dug into their pockets for cash, dropping it into the coffee cup that one of the performers, a man with a sleeveless coat, was passing around. 

“Hey. Um. Thanks.” Alex mumbled to John.

“What?” John turned to look at him and his grin was still so wide Alex thought he looked like the sun. My sun. He cleared his throat. 

“Thanks for dragging me out. Thank you both.” Eliza grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“You need to take breaks. There’s more to life than work and wasting away in front of a computer screen. If you don’t learn to appreciate it your beautiful brain will overwork itself and melt right out of your ears.”

“True,” Alex laughed. “But consider: let my anxious ass live.”

“Mmm true.” John agreed. “Can I take your other hand?”

Alex offered it to him wordlessly. His face was probably flushed by now. It’s just cause the car’s so crowded. That’s it. Too much collective body heat. That’s what I’ll say if they ask. But they didn’t ask; they probably didn’t even notice. Alex pulled their hands together in the center and started a new conversation about plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, an update finally? Not just an update, though, a two-parter? 
> 
> Things are finally starting to wrap up, y'all. Which is lowkey a relief tbh because this has turned into a 19+ chapter monster that haunts my waking hours (lol not that bad but honestly the story has a mind of its own I swear). Oh my god y'all. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! Honestly, I appreciate each and everyone of you. 
> 
> Senior year is Kicking My Ass and thats really all I have to say about that. 
> 
> Have you watched The Get Down because if you haven't you definitely need to because it has become my Life(TM). It's beautiful and not getting the love it deserves.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated! (sorry if you left a comment and I never replied my email inbox is ridiculously full and I'm wading through it atm). Also, please correct the French up top. I was trying to say "for Christ's sake" put everything I found seemed super formal and I ended up turning to my bff WordReference. Let me know about any typos as well. The computer I'm using has a ridiculously sticky keyboard and I hate it.
> 
> I can be found at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com come hmu I love talkin to y'all


	20. Give It A Shot (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr is decisive, Alex is a Wreck™, and John and Eliza pull everything together.

From the Metro, Eliza quickly led the way to a restaurant where the whole squad was waiting inside. Or, were supposed to be. It definitely looked like they weren’t the last ones there. Lafayette and Herc were holding the long table (or was it two or three tables put together?)and talking animatedly. Looking around, Alex decided that whoever had planned this had done a good job. It wasn’t too fancy or expensive. He didn’t feel out of place. It didn’t make him feel like everyone was watching- staring- judging him for even daring to walk in.

“Hammy! You’re not dead!” Herc looked surprised to see him.

“Most people say ‘hi’ when they see their friends. ‘What’s up?’ ‘Hey,’ even. Hey Gilly.”

Lafayette squinted at him with a confused expression and nudged Herc. “Do I know this person? They look, how do you say, familiar? But I don’t think I’ve ever met them before? Maybe once, long ago?”

Alex was unimpressed. “Laf, we live together.”

They sniffed and turned their face away. “I’ve been at Herc’s the last two days and you didn’t even notice, frère.”

“Oh.”

“Oui, _oh_. It is a good thing we decided we wanted to go out for dinner, non? Else you might have wasted away, mummified by your own saltiness.”

Alex raised, then slowly lowered, a finger. “Okay that was actually a good roast. I’m not even mad, I’m just impressed. I want that on my tombstone. But also, there were snacks. I drank a liquid once. I think. Probably?” Four simultaneous noises of disappointment.”Okay let’s sit down before I’m judged anymore.”

“Aw, that’s cute. You think sitting will help.” John patted his head in mock condescension. 

“I won’t stand for this.”

Eliza face split into a wide grin and Alex immediately realized-

“Well there’s a chair right there!”

“Why am I friends with any of you? I came out here to have a good time…”

The trio seated themselves as Alex continued his complaining. There were still five more seats to be filled.

“Yo Herc, whose seats’re those?” John cut off Alex’s quasi-rant smoothly.

“Blossom and Buttercup. Peggy’s girl, Burr, and he’s bringing a friend. We got a full house tonight, bro. It’s gonna be off the chainwax.”

Eliza made a face. “Oh my god, how old are you?! I think the last time someone said ‘off the chainwax’ bell bottoms were still in style.”

Herc stuck his tongue out at her and grinned. “I’ll have you know that bell bottoms will absolutely be in style within the next two years so you watch your mouth.” Lafayette laughed silently next to him.

“Vieil homme!” They gasped. “Dépasé vieil homme!”

“Laf! You know I don’t know what you’re saying. You and Adrienne,” Herc wiped away a fake tear. “Y’all are so cruel to me.”

Alex took pity on him. “They said you were sweet, babe.”

“Aw, babe.” Herc pulled Lafe close and kissed their cheek. “Love you too, boo.”

Eliza gave Alex a knowing look and he shook his head with a smile. She smiled back at him. Suddenly, though, her attention was caught by something else. Alex turned to see the waiter asking for drinks. John asked for waters all around, which was good because Alex was too distracted to order. Namely by the fact that their waiter was unfairly built. Like, a fridge.

“Alej, where’s your head, man?” John poked his face.

Alex shook his head. “¡Córtalo!”

“You ain’t paying attention. I asked if you wanted to look at the menu yet.”

“Nah. Let’s wait for Schuyler and Co. yeah?”

“Sure thing. Hey, you know what I just remembered, Bits?”

“What, Turtle?”

“It’s Friday.”

“What? Oh! Alex, it’s Friday!”

Friday Friday Friday Friday Friday Friday _MOVIE NIGHT_.

“Movie night!” Alex threw his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close. “Freckles, Blue, my two best people my two favorite people. We’re gonna have the best movie night.”

“Oh. my goodness.” John intoned.

“What?” Eliza and Alex asked at the same time.

“Alex, you forgot about movie night!”

“Look, to be fair. I didn’t even know-” Díos mio he’s pouting if that’s not the cutest shit. Alex cleared his throat. “I didn’t even know what day it is. Don’t be too mad at me, bro.”

“Awww, sweet cheeks, I could never stay mad at you.” He suddenly grabbed Alex’s face, squishing his cheeks. “I mean just look at this face!”

“Hey!” Alex protested. “¡Vete al carajo!” But he was laughing and so was everyone else. When John let go, his face burned where his fingers had gripped him.

This was right, this was good. Alex felt the stone knot of anxiety soften slightly. It still sat and the back of his mind, like a snake ready to bite. The itch in his fingers to write, to create, to act was still present, but muted. Perhaps, Alex thought. Perhaps Eliza was right and he did need to take a break. It certainly wasn’t hurting. Alex’s smile widened and he leaned back happily in his chair.

“Alexandre?” Laf looked a little confused. _Are you okay_? Their tone asked.

“Çe va, Laf. Ne t’inquiète pas.”

They smiled fondly at him. “Bien.”

Peggy came in holding hands with a gorgeous black girl that Alex could only assume was hir girlfriend. That was confirmed soon enough when Peggy proudly introduced her. “Everyone, this is Sally. Sally, this is everyone.”

“Sally, hey!” Eliza stood to embrace her.

“Hey, y’all. Peggy’s told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you. Well, the ones I don’t already know. She/her pronouns, by the way.” She laughed and Alex stood up. Offering a hand, he introduced himself. “Alexander Hamilton. But you can call me Alex, all my friends do. He/him.”

“Hello! Pegs tells me you’re in the law track.”

“Sure am! Not nearly as exciting as ‘How To Get Away With Murder’ would have you think though.” Sally laughed at that and Alex sat down with a smile.

“I am Lafayette.” They came around the table to kiss her cheek. “They/them pronouns. How is your kitten? Angelica said Peggy gave you one for Christmas?”

“She’s great. I named her Dorito, she’s the only orange one in a litter of all black and white, it’s hilarious.”

“Speaking of Angelica, where is she?” Peggy looked around.

“She’s not here yet.” Eliza shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon. You know Angie.”

Peggy and Sally sat down and Herc began to chat with Sally. Apparently they were both in Fashion together. Alex tried to keep track of the conversation but was quickly lost. He sent Burr a text instead.

**Where are you,, Aaron Burr, Sir? And who the hell are you bringing??? YOu don’t have any friends.**

**I mean besides the ones who are alrady here**

**Sitting down**

**Waiting for your ass.**

** _..._ **

Burr:  
1) mind your own business  
2) Don’t text so much  
3) I’ll have you know I do have other friends. Just because we worl together doesn’t mean our lives center around one another

** _*work_ **

**SpongebobBOI.jpg**

** _Stop texting me._ **

**CryingJordan.jpg**

** _Read at 7:09PM_ **

“Burr’s on his way. He’s also being a dick. So nothing new.” He whispered to his right.

John snorted. “So his usual self, then. Do you want to get snacks on the way back?”

“And drinks.” Alex confirmed.

“What are we whispering about?” A flash of pink caught Alex’s eye and suddenly Angelica stuck her head between his and John’s.

“Hey! We’re talking about getting something for after for movie night.”

“Oh okay.” She continued to dramatically whisper with a teasing smile. “Make sure you keep it down tonight; I’m staying in for once.”

“Sure thing, Ange.” John assured her.

“Angelica come sit down!” Eliza waved her over to the seat she had been saving.

“Sure thing Lizzy. Hey Pegs. And Sally dear how are you?” Angelica dropped a kiss on her siblings’ heads and sat neatly between them. Herc and Laf pulled Angelica into their conversation soon enough. Hot Waiter came back once more, only to be sent away apologetically with the explanation that they were still waiting on people.

“Where id our dear Burr?” Asked Laf. Everybody shrugged and looked around.

“He maintains that he’s on his way, but we’ll see how that turns out. It’s not like him to be late. He’s one of those ‘if you’re early, you’re on time. If you’re on time you’re late’ people.”

“And if you’re late, don’t bother showing up at all.” Burr’s voice came from behind him, and everybody laughed at Alex’s surprised noise. Brushing off the shock, Alex practically lept out of his chair to greet him.

“Aaron Burr, Sir! How kind of you to join us this fine evening. And who’s your lovely friend?”

A beautiful woman, not much taller than Burr himself, stood somewhat hesitantly beside him. She gave a small wave. Burr cleared his throat and fidgeted.

“Alex. Everyone. This my-uhm-my girlfriend, Theodosia. Theo, these are my friends.”

Alex realized the weight of the moment. He could barely believe Burr had actually _acted_ on this. He couldn’t believe he was introducing his girlfriend to this group. Burr was a firm believer in keeping work separate from his personal life. This moment mattered. So he reached out a hand with a welcoming smile (he hoped it was welcoming. He probably looked like Doc Brown).

“It’s great to finally meet you! Can’t say I’ve really heard a lot about you, but I look forward to getting to know you. I think I speak for all of us when I say that.” He heard of a noise of agreement behind him, so that was good.

After a beat, Theodosia took his hand and shook it firmly. “Call me Theo. I’ve heard a lot about all of you. You must be Alexander. Aaron says you’re a real chatterbox.”

Alex laughed. “Yeeeaaaah. Can’t help it. I’ve got a brain that goes a mile a minute.”

“And a mouth to match!” Herc called. 

“Okay, so you can fight me.” Alex shot back. Then he remembered they were all still standing. “Oh yeah. Let’s sit down. Now that you’re here, we can order.”

Theo looked relieved and Burr looked less tense, so Alex took that as a win and reclaimed his seat. They all ordered and settled into comfortable conversation. Angelica made sure to include Theo in any discussion, no matter the topic.

**I’m impressed, Burr**

**_Oh wow I’m so pleased to have impressed you_  
** Burr: …  
You’re welcome  
There were some new developments. I also…  
Thought  
About your advice from the bar a lot.

**♥v♥ you do value my opinion**

** _Goodbye you little shit_ **

**D: I thought we were having a moment**

** _We were having 12% of a moment_ **

Alex laughed. “I’m so proud of you, you made a pop culture reference!” Everyone stared at him in confusion. Oops.

“1) Napoleon Dynamite hasn’t been pop culture in like 10 years, bro.” Herc was holding up two fingers. “2)Who the fuck are you texting?”

Alex held up three fingers in response. “1) Napoleon Dynamite will always be pop culture. 2) I was texting your mom and 3),” he lowered his other fingers so that he was flipping off Herc. “love you, bro.”

Herc rolled his eyes and flipped Alex off back. “Love you more, bro.”

“Brocules.”

“Ay-broham Lincoln.”

“Broseph.”

Lafayette interjected before they could continue any further.

“I love you both dearly,” they said calmly. “but if you start this up again, I will smother you both in your sleep.”

“And I’ll defend them in court.” Burr added with a smirk.

“You can shove that 12% up your ass, Burr.” There was a chorus of “ooooooh’s.”

“Oh hush, all of you. We’re not in middle school anymore.” Burr snapped.

“I dunno man.” John drawled. “Between you and Alex, I’d say that some of us definitely never grew up.”

“Oh Shit!” Lafayette high-fived John as Herc made airhorn noises and Alex tried to push him out of his chair. Peggy tossed John hir sunglasses. Theodosia lost it at that point, laughing to the point of tears.

“I love your friends, Aaron! Oh my goodness!”

Burr immediately went from scowling to fond in .2 seconds.

“If you and Aaron ever break up, we’re keeping you instead of him.”

“Okay now that’s just rude.”

“It’s okay, Aaron,” Alex told him. “I’ll still love you.”

“Thanks, Alexander.”

\---

Alex, John, and the two Schuyler sisters were in high spirits as they journeyed back to House Schuyler. Despite the quick pit stop for snacks and “beverages,” which Angelica so kindly paid for, they made good time.

“I’m going to be so don’t be too noisy.” Angelica announced as soon as they walked through the door.

“Goodnight, mon Ange. Thanks for the beer.”

“And the Oreos.”

“Goodnight minions.”

Alex immediately claimed middle cushion and twisted off the cap of one of the six pack. He watched as John and Eliza good-naturedly bickered over what to watch. He didn’t bother to put in his opinion, he’d picked the previous week. Eventually, they settled on Mean Girls because it was too late for a “serious business” movie.

“You know,” Alex remembered as the others settled down around him. “this is only the second time I’ve seen this movie?”  
“Seriously?” “It’s a classic!”

Alex shrugged. “Yeah, Herc showed it to me last summer. Never had an opportunity before.”

Nobody had anything to say to that, so Alex simply handed them each a beer. John started the movie.

Alex did _try_ to pay attention, he really did. But the cheesy comedy couldn’t hold his interest for more than a few moments at a time. His mind kept wandering back to Burr and Theo and how happy they’d seemed together.  ”I took your advice.” Even Burr got his shit together before you. He thought viciously. Then he felt miserable. Seeing just about everybody paired off at dinner had only reminded him about his inability to act on his own feelings. Burr would be laughing right now. The impulsive Alexander Hamilton cowed by the possibility of feelings.

Eliza noticed he was distracted and tapped John on the shoulder above Alex’s head, motioning for him to pause it.

“Alex? Something wrong?”

He laughed emptily. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. I’m just thinking. About things. And stuff.”

“How eloquent.” John snorted. “Anything you wanna share with the class?”

“Nah, it’ll ruin everyone’s night. And then you’ll hate me and I’ll be back to being a loser with literally one friend who isn’t related to me. But it’ll be even worse because I’ll be haunted forever by the fact that I’m America’s #2 Fuckup. Still not as bad as TJ but it’ll be pretty damn close and-”

“Alex.” Eliza stopped him. 

“Breathe, man.” John added.  
“You’re not going to ruin our friendship. Just tell us what’s wrong.”

Alex took a deep breath. I haven’t had nearly enough alcohol for this. 

“I really like you. A lot. Both of you. And it’s okay if you don’t reciprocated because I know you both are only platonic and you’ve been friends for longer than I’ve known you. I can leave i-”

“Alex, _respira_.” John fully turned so he could look Alex in the face. “It’s okay. We don’t hate you.”

Eliza brushed some hair that had escaped from his ponytail out of his face. “John and I have been talking. We both like you, too, so there’s the reciprocation.”

“And since we’re qps, we’re basically dating already, just in a different way. So you don’t have to worry about messing up _our_ dynamic.”

Alex realized what was being said and felt hope growing in his chest. He bit his tongue, though, waiting for them to finish.

“The only reason we didn’t say anything was that we were worried about overwhelming you or scaring you off.”

“You were worried about scaring _me_ off? Oh my god, the first night I saw you I almost told you you were the two most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. Can this be a thing? Can we be a thing?”

Eliza and John laughed and pressed kisses to his head and face in response.

“Yes, amor.” John practically radiated happiness. “We can be a ‘thing.’ I can’t believe you crank out a million words a day and that’s all you can call this.”  
“I’m a bit overwhelmed at the moment. I have emotional whiplash.”

“Don’t tease him, Freckles,” Eliza admonished. “He’s fragile.”

Alex kissed her in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the **Scene**! The one everyone's been waiting for since before December! Oh my goodness! I posted today in celebration of the fact that after tomorrow I'll be done with classes for fall break! I can't wait to do jack shit for almost three weeks it'll be so good.
> 
> Have you watched The Get Down yet? Because if you haven't it's amazing. Also the new season of B99 started up i'm feeling so # blest rn.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreaciated below! Please let me know if the format is wonky, I had to post this from my phone bc my computer suddenly decided AO3 is broken? 
> 
> I can be found at theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com


	21. Don't Cry Over Spilt Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Bi To Function (aka, a Bike: Too Tired)

Alex woke with a start, unfamiliar with the sensation of another body laying next to his. He ungracefully flailed and fell off the edge of the bed onto the floor with a **thud**.

“Ow.”

John leaned over the edge to look at him in confusion. Alex’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. His curly hair was going in every direction and he was still blurry-eyed from sleep. 

“What are you doing on the floor?”

“My dearest Laurens,” Alex sighed. “I appear to have fallen for you and I can’t get up.”

“I fucking hate you.” John snorted. “Come back to bed.”

“Just a second I have to piss like a racehorse.”

“Thanks for the info, don’t fall in.”

John’s accent was thicker when he’d just woken up, Alex reflected as he shuffled down to hall the bathroom. He hadn’t be able to fully appreciate that when he was sick. It was endearing. 

Leaving the bathroom, Alex ran into a bemused Angelica. While not the first time he’d spent the night after movie night, it was the first time he’d been wandering the upstairs, since he normally slept on the couch. 

“Glad to see you’re getting comfortable here.”

Alex was confused for a moment before he realized. “Free the nip.” He deadpanned. 

“Actually, I was talking about your lack of pants. Oh and by the way, thanks.”

“For what?”

“I just won $15 from everyone except Burr.”

Alex made a noise of shock. “You were betting on us?”

“Well, yeah. Lafayette thought you’d get together next year. Herc was betting on it being during senior year and there would be a huge Panic. Peggy thought you’d end up with just one of them.” Alex groaned.

“Didn’t anyone believe in us?”

“Surprisingly, Burr. He refused to put in any money because he’s a fish, but he seemed to think it’d be right towards spring break.”

“What about you?” 

Angelica shrugged. “I bet it’d be right after Burr introduced his mystery lady because you’re a little shit like that. So we were both right.”

“I feel like I should get a cut of this.”

Angelica pulled out her phone and sent out a text. “How about I let you eat the cinnamon rolls you’re about to help me make instead?”

“I’m going to help you make cinnamon rolls?”

Smiling brightly, Angelica put away her phone. “Yep. C’mon short stack.”

“Do you mind?”

“Height a sensitive topic? Well it was either that or Awesome Blossom and calling you that would’ve opened up too many jokes.”

“I’m an ogre.”

“Yep there it goes.”

Alex affected his best Scottish accent and said “I have layers. I wear green.”

“I hate you, life, and everything else.”

“What are you doing in my swamp.”  
“I swear to fucking god.”

They laughed as they made their way to the kitchen, mindful of the volume. Neither of them had any desire to wake up the two still passed out upstairs. Angelica pulled out a cake pan and two rolls of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls.

“I keep forgetting you have money,” Alex remarked as he opened one. He banged it on the counter to hear a satisfying **pop**! “And then you whip out Pillsbury. And a house.”

“Livin that privileged life, yo. Coffee’s in that cabinet right up there if you want to start a pot.”

“Knew there was a reason your name is ‘Angelic!.”

“Because I’m tall with six wings and strike fear into the hearts of men?”

Alex shot her finger guns. “Exactly.”

John and Eliza stumbled downstairs to find Angelica and Alex sitting on the counters sipping out of steaming mugs.

“I thought you were coming back to bed.” John pouted at him.

“I was. Then Angelica hooked me into cinnamon rolls. They’ll be ready in like 19 minutes and I made coffee so.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” He rushed over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, helping himself to the cream and sugar. Eliza poured herself a juice.

“Turtle said you fell out of bed this morning, Tomcat.”

“1) Tomcat? Seriously? 2) Yeah, cause I was one the edge of the bed and got startled awake by my brain. So yes, I fell.”

Eliza smiled at him and it made him feel warmer than the scalding liquid in his mug. “1) Absolutely Tomcat. I’ve been saving that one for weeks.”

“It’s true she has.”  
“2) You’re officially a Life Alert commercial.”

“You bet I am.”

“Eliza gets the first cinnamon roll because she’s an actual cinnamon roll.” Angelica announced. “You two go last because you’re _sin_ namon rolls.”

“Ugh fine. I’ll just starve to death.” John leaned dramatically over Alex, who sympathetically patted him on the head. 

“Drama queens, the both of you.” Eliza said fondly.

“You love it.”

“I love something all right. Might be this cinnamon roll.”

“Let’s eat in the living room.” Angelica suggested. “Because we are adults and it’s Saturday morning and I want to watch cartoons.”

John stood up suddenly. “I am in full support of this plan.” He got two plates down and loaded them with food. “Grab my coffee, yeah?” He said to Alex.

“Sure.” Alex trailed after the rest of them and sat on the floor to avoid the risk of spilling on the couch. It was a very nice couch. Angelica flipped the TV on and turned on some kids’ show. 

“This is good right?” Eliza asked suddenly. “We’re good?”

Alex and John both turned to look at her and Alex leaned against her knee. “We’re great, Eliza.”

“Okay. Good.”

“You three are disgusting, honestly. Sickeningly sweet.”

Eliza stuck her tongue out. “Don’t hate, appreciate.”

“Don’t hate us ‘cause you ain’t us.” John added.

“Whatever you dorks!” She laughed. “Church and I are doing just fine too in case you were wondering.”  
“Aw Angie, I didn’t know you were planning on becoming a nun.”

“Alexander Hamilton you shut your dirty mouth!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s physically impossible to do that at this point. Many have tried, few have succeeded.”

“Mmm, I’m sure.” She gave him a pointed look. “Anyway, stop playing.” 

“I wasn’t?”

“Oh my god. John Church is my boyfriend. You’ve met him.”

“...I have?”

“Tall, glasses, white?”

Alex’s eyes widened comically as he realized. “Oh! I thought he was your partner on a project?”

“Alex he’s been coming around for six months.”

“...Look.”

The living room broke out in a series of shouts and squeals directed at Alex. Okay maybe he’d been a little preoccupied. Laf would call it “self-absorbed.” 

“Leave me alone! I don’t need this kind of negativity in my life!”

John leaned down to kiss him. “At least you’re cute.”

“I don’t know.” Angelica made a face. “Considering the fact you feel the need to be in everybody’s business, I find it hard to believe you didn’t know Church was my boyfriend.”

“I can’t believe you’re coming for me like this. This drama is unnecessary.”

“...Okay...that sounds fake...but okay.”

“Alright let’s leave Alex alone.” Eliza tried to break it up, but she was still laughing. It’s not his fault he’s too bi to function.”  
“Guilty as charged. Oh hey, what time’s it anyway?”

“Show-” “It’s 7:15.”

“Oh, Fuck! I had to be at LiberTea at 7:00. Motherfuck!” In his excitement, the fact that he was opening with Burr had completely slipped his mind. And he’d left his phone upstairs, so he probably had God-knows how many missed calls and passive-aggressive texts waiting for him. He must’ve been visibly panicking, because Eliza placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you want, you can shower upstairs and I’ll drive you in.”

“That’s nice but I can’t I don’t have a clean shirt and traffic will be a disaster oh fuck me.”

“Hey, Alex. You can borrow one of my shirts, it’s fine. We’ll take the subway then.”

“Hhhhhhnn. Okay. Great. BRB.”

Alex scrambled to his feet and carried his dishes to the sink. Upstairs he found John’s stuff and carried it into the bathroom. The freedom of an individual shower was a _blessing_ that he silently praised God for. Still he didn’t have time to indulge, the shower was barely 10 minutes and in another 5 he was downstairs again. 

“Welcome back, Speed Racer.” Angelica deadpanned, not turning around.

“I’m sure you all missed me in my absence, but never fear, I’ve returned.”

“Oh.” John looked over at him. “Were you gone?”

“I’m hurt. Wounded, even. I’ll never recover.” He dramatically fell into Eliza’s lap. 

“Liza, tell me you still love me.”

She pecked his forehead. “There there, drama queen. I’m sure your ego will recover in no time.” 

Before he had a chance to respond, his phone buzzed. Sighing, he checked it, but it was just Laf.

**Lafayette** : Chapeau! Glad you figured things out :)

**_Merci, Laf. That means a lot. <3 _ **

**Lafayette** : <3 But also I hate u bc you cost me $15

**_FightMeYouLongAssBitch.jpg_ **

**Lafayette** : Hercules is sad because you didn’t provide him with the “Hashtag Drama”

They sent him a picture of Herc making a heart with his hands.

**_Tell herc to meet me in the pit. (also that I’ll see him at work)_ **

**Lafayette** : Will do. Tell the others that I say hello. Tell Angie that i love her.

_**okay. :*** _

“Laf sends their love. Herc called me a fake hoe. Angie, Laf says they love you.”

“Aw, tell Lafayette I love them too. Now get out of my house and supply the city with much needed caffeine. It’s been, as always, a pleasure. See you next Friday.”

“Bye, Angelica. Thanks for breakfast.” 

“No problem. Love you Lizzie.”

John and Eliza grabbed their backpacks and followed Alexander out of the house. They’d apparently decided they were going to study at LiberTea while he worked, which was really sweet, in his opinion. As soon as they boarded, he shot a quick text to Aaron explaining the situation and apologizing for leaving him (temporarily) hanging. Although he was still extremely worked up about it, he tried to calm himself down so that he didn’t have a anxiety attack on the subway. It was packed, and the trio found themselves pressed together, not that they were really complaining. John linked fingers with him, and Alex couldn’t help but beam. Not even the looming assholery of George’s tea shop could ruin his mood.

Burr was waiting for him behind the register with the faintest hint of a glower.

“This would be the part where I chew you out for not being here on time,” he started with a tired expression. “But to be perfectly candid, I got here 10 minutes late for opening, so…”

“Well, thanks for being ever so magnanimous, Mr. Burr, sir.”

“No problem. By the way, thanks for theoretically winning me money.”

Alex threw his hands up in the air. Eliza rolled her eyes at him, and John looked at some of the photo’s hanging on the walls (a few were Lafayette’s). 

“Did Angelica text everybody and their mother?”

Burr smirked. “You didn’t look like a pining nerdlord when you dragged in Things 1 and 2.”

“Nerdlord?!” “Wait am I Thing 1 or 2?”

“I’m obviously Thing 1, John.”

“How?”

“She’s _Eliza_.”

“Shit you right.”

“Anyways.” Burr brought back their attention. “Congratulations, you three. Now, if you don’t mind, we have a business to be running.”

“Don’t mind us, we’re going to hole up in the back and study. Have fun serving the masses.”

Nothing could ruin Alex’s mood in that moment. He felt like he was still waiting for the dream to end, for the other shoe to drop. But quick glances off to the side reassured him that he was, in fact, awake. 

“Is Herc scheduled for morning?”

“No, the afternoon. Maddy had to put in his two weeks. He’s used up all available sick days and no one can cover his shifts anymore.” Alex frowned. 

“That sucks man. So it’s just us again?”

“So it would seem. Think you can handle it?” To any ordinary onlooker, it would sound like a genuine question. But Alex knew Burr was subtly challenging him and he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of being proved right. 

“You bet your ass I can.

Any other comments were drowned out by the sudden onslaught of people. Despite the fact that it was now spring, it was still cold enough to have just about every cup of the bar require copious amounts of steamed milk. Burr did his best to help when he could, syruping cups and tamping shots for him, but more often than not he had a Hydra line. As soon as one customer was taken care of, six more seemed to multiply. Alex did his best to avoid cursing when some of the milk splashed up out of the pitcher and ran down his fingers. 

“¡Madre de dios! Who the hell decided this was a good idea?”

“Are you okay back there?” Burr turned to look at him with a concerned look. He waved him off with a glower. 

“Yeah it’s fine just surprised me.” He wiped down the counter and then his fingers. Picking up the next cup, he looked at Burr with confusion. “Does this say-”

“That says exactly what you think it says.”

“Does he know-”

“The customer is always right, Alexander.” Sarcasm was laced into every word, and Alex had to fake a cough to avoid laughing. He made the drink quickly and called it out with a wide grin.

“One small gluten free hot chocolate with whip?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy everyone so i'm not dead. i know it has been an ungodly amount of time since the last update, sorry about that. Between the four thousand college/scholarship essays that I've had to write, the huge depressive slump i've been dealing with, and writer's block, I haven't really been feeling the story. I fought through it for this chapter, but I'm aware it's not nearly as quality as both y'all and i have come to expect of this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone still sticking around despite the inconsistency (and hello to new readers!). As an extra thank you, I found a video clip I took of the coffee shop where _I_ work, that inspired MUCH of LiberTea. You can find that [here](http://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/post/140661886342/this-is-my-workplace-aka-the-inspiration-of)!
> 
> Yes, Gluten Free Hot Chocolate Guy is real, he is a regular. I've actually had many people come in and ask for gluten free things that don't ever _actually_ have gluten in them?
> 
> I've sold my soul to The Penumbra Podcast in the last four days as well, so if you're a fan of crime noir, the twilight zone, or WTNV and you want queer content, maybe check them out and come cry with me?
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome down below and I can be found [here](http://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/)


End file.
